<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonadow Oneshots 2 by CheshireFlirtyCat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709043">Sonadow Oneshots 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireFlirtyCat/pseuds/CheshireFlirtyCat'>CheshireFlirtyCat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, One Shot, Two Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:46:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>21,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireFlirtyCat/pseuds/CheshireFlirtyCat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Second book.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Experiment Gone Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>// hahahahaha see what I did there!? I'm not funny ik</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eggman laughed loudly to himself. Oh, this machine will work and make his arch-nemesis, Sonic the Hedgehog utterly useless to stop him from making Eggmanland. Now, he just needed a lure the rodent, he thought as an idea soon popped up into his head. What if he tested this on Sonic's rival, Shadow then kidnap Tails and show him the aftermaths of the machine to Tails. Truly then, will Sonic try to save Tails, not knowing what the machine does and then zapped! He's a small, feral wild hedgehog that can't do a thing because what can tiny feral wild hedgehogs can do to him? Absolutely nothing. He chuckles very much to himself. Meanwhile, Sonic the Hedgehog chuckles to himself. Why you may ask? That's because he's teasing his rival Shadow the Hedgehog at the moment. Shadow growls and pushes Sonic away in attempt to get him away from him. Sonic only smirks and attacks his sides, trying to tickle him. This makes Shadow snap and pin Sonic down in the grass.</p>
<p>" Stop it or I will personally Chaos Blast you OUT OF EXISTENCE!!! "</p>
<p>Sonic blushes deeply, toning out the whole Chaos Blasting threat. Of course he teased Shadow, but that was just because he didn't understand how to properly show his love. He, Sonic the Hedgehog, had fallen in love with Shadow, but didn't know how to show that love properly. All he did know was to definitely not act like Amy Rose, that was for sure. He snaps out of his thoughts once Shadow gets up and walks off. Sonic sits up and watches him leave before sighing, he wish he could flirt like Rouge does. Getting up, the hedgehog decided to put a smile on his face and run around a bit before going home. Hours later, after getting a chili-dog of course, he get's home, shutting the front door and sighing.</p>
<p>" Hey! I am home, buddy! "</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>... No response, how strange since Tails would at least a hello from the garage.</p>
<p>" Tails! I'm back! "</p>
<p>...</p>
<p>... Still no response. He checks the garage, to see he's not there. He then searches the whole house, panicking very much until finding a note. Grabbing it, his panicked face turns into a growl of anger when he sees Eggman's logo on the note. He rips it open and starts reading it.</p>
<p>
  <b>Dear Arch-Nemesis Sonic,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>It is I who has taken Tails back to my lair! I also have Shadow too, but I already used my newest weapon to defeat you on him! If you want your little brother to be safe and not so much my new guinea pig for this invention, come by my lair. It's either you surrender your title hero or you lose everyone you care about.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Choose wisely, Hedgehog.</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>From,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>the Best Evil Scientist in the whole world,</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Eggman.</b>
</p>
<p>Sonic crumples the note up and throws it away. He was willing to sacrifice his title Hero for his friends and family, always. He speeds out of his house, running towards Eggman's base as he passes by most of his friends like Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Silver, and much more. Sonic gets to the lab, he knew there was probably a trap, but he had to free Tails and Shadow. Right, Shadow was tested on by Dr. Robotnik on his newest machine. He shudders, what could Eggman's machine be? Would it be like some sort of virus that turns mobians into robot zombies? He wouldn't know. While he walked in, a chill was sent up his back, but he kept his guard up as much as he can. He enters the room to see Tails in a cell, making him run up to him.</p>
<p>" TAILS! "</p>
<p>" SONIC! "</p>
<p>They held hands through the cell bars, Tails had look like he just cried his heart out when Sonic knew he didn't. Chuckling came from behind Sonic, and he knew exactly who it was. With a growl, emerald eyes faced that of ones covered by glasses and mustache hair.</p>
<p>" Well, well, well! You have arrived, now tell me you'll give up the title of hero and then I'll release you and Tails, along with the new Shadow. "</p>
<p>Eggman reveals the tiny black and red feral hedgehog in a glass cage. His red eyes glared at Eggman like an army of a thousand daggers as he made hissing sounds. Sonic look changes into shock but then morphed into pure hatred.</p>
<p>" You turn him back, Robotnik! "</p>
<p>Eggman nervously laughs at Sonic's anger, he knew the potential it had especially with the Chaos Emeralds around. He quickly goes to the machine to zap Tails so Sonic would willingly risk himself to become a tiny hedgehog. Sonic does so and soon was zapped! A flash of light blinded Tails temporarily but when he opened them, he gasped. There stood a tiny blue hedgehog as Eggman takes him and puts him in the cage with Shadow. Tails realizes that some of the beam had hit the bars, burning them off. It was wide enough fox to crawl through, and that is what he exactly did. Tails grabbed the tank and runs off, flying back home with the two hedgehogs. Once he gets home, Tails sets the tank down and goes to grab food and water before putting it in their tank. Sonic was the only went up and start eating, even if there was a look of disgust on his face. The fox sighs.</p>
<p>" Don't worry, you two. I'll find a way to turn you two back to normal. "</p>
<p>He pats Sonic's head before leaving. Once Tails had left, he spits out the food he was chewing on before looking at Shadow.</p>
<p>" So.... now we're like this, huh? "</p>
<p>" Don't. Say. Another. Word. "</p>
<p>Shadow growled out making Sonic stopped and look away, as he blush slightly. Shadow curls up into a ball to sleep as Sonic sneakily looks at him as he does so. His tiny little heart pounded as one, very instinctual thought comes to mind: cuddle. The blue hedgehog knew better, that was asking for a death wish on his end but he couldn't stop. Small feet pattered against the ground as he goes up and lays right next to him. He covers himself, only feeling slight movement from his partner on the other side before it stopped. Sonic's heart pounded in fear yet excitement, fear in which can and will kill him at any given moment but excitement in which he gets to be this close to his crush. He blushes deeply as he closes his eyes to sleep.</p>
<p>The ebony hedgehog, on the other hand, couldn't really sleep. His red eyes look over to his blue rival, why wasn't he angry or frustrated? This was Sonic, and he hated if he was too close to personal space yet he was cuddling him this very moment. Huffing, he believes that it could be from the fact that they were the tiny, wild, feral, non-mobian hedgehogs and not their normal self. They probably less control now since they go by Instinct instead their own will. Sighing, Shadow lays his head down, not going to bother pushing Sonic away and just cuddles back. Closing his eyes, he was going to take a small nap.</p>
<p>Two hours passed by and Tails went by to check on the two. He smiles, knowing very well that Sonic liked Shadow romantically. He giggles and leaves, making Sonic open an eye, he pulls away from Shadow and looks at him. The blue hedgehog smiles at how peaceful the ebony looked, and wondered what kind of dreams he had. He makes his way towards one of the walls and examined his surroundings. There wasn't really anything for him to get onto so he could climb out of the tank, but he was going to try. He slowly gets on top of Shadow and supports his two front legs on the glass. Just about as Sonic was going to push himself up, a gloved hand grabs him.</p>
<p>" I hope you don't mind picking you up. You look like you need to walk around. I'll make sure not to step on you. "</p>
<p>Tails smiled as he puts Sonic on the floor. The blue hedgehog gave him big ol' green eyes and pointed at the now awake Shadow. He had an awful scowl on his face that was directed to Sonic. Tails chuckles, seeing at what Sonic was getting and cautiously takes Shadow out and onto the floor. Sonic started to get chased by the ebony, making him run. Tails heads back to his workshop as the hero laughs.</p>
<p>" This is fun! "</p>
<p>" How is this fun!? I'm going to punish you once I catch you for standing on my back, faker! "</p>
<p>Venom dripped from Shadow's lips, but Sonic swore he could hear a bit of playfulness. Maybe he was hearing things since Shadow wasn't the type to be playful. Sonic starts to slow down before plopping as Shadow does the same right next to him. Panting and gasping, Sonic looks at his rival and smiles as Shadow groans and looks away. Sonic rolls his eyes, he knew that the edge lord found entertainment from this.</p>
<p>" Oh, where is my punishment, Mr. edge a lot? Huh, where- "</p>
<p>While Sonic was being cocky, he soon felt something bite down on his tail. Now usually, he would've yelped, in which he somewhat did, but something else escaped his mouth. A tiny audible moan escaped, and with a flicker of Shadow's ears, it seemed he too had heard it. Sonic's face was both colorless and full of red as stood still. Shadow was processing what was happening as he stares at his rival. Did...</p>
<p>" You just moaned... ? "</p>
<p>Sonic scurried behind something, refusing to talk. How the hell could he explain to the ebony that??? Yes he could blame it all on the being a tiny feral hedgehog part but it wasn't the case at all. The blue hedgehog hates to admit it, but he actually enjoyed what Shadow did. He was ashamed in himself, for showing his nasty feelings in front of Shadow. The ebony hedgehog didn't need to know about his feelings and certainly didn't need to know why he moaned.</p>
<p>Shadow was getting angry, and before he could say anything, the two of them were picked up by Tails.</p>
<p>" Okay, so I was studying the beam that Eggman was using by by-passing his computer and looking at his blue prints- "</p>
<p>The fox kit puts the two down on his somewhat messy desk, which annoyed the two greatly because they had both have OCD. Tails pulls up the blue print as he starts talking again.</p>
<p>" And I realized that the beam was made out of non-Mobian DNA that physically could altered a Mobian DNA to make it non-Mobian. So going off by this knowledge, if I were to make the same exact machine with the same beam except Mobian DNA, then hopefully, you two will become Mobians again! "</p>
<p>Sonic cheered, making a small little dance as Shadow stood there. The ebony scoffs at how immature the blue hedgehog was being. Though, the thought of why he moaned was still lingering in his mind. Pushing it to the back of his mind for the time being, he made eye contact with emerald eyes.</p>
<p>" Finally! We can kick Eggy's butt after we turn back. "</p>
<p>" And then I'll make sure to kick yours. "</p>
<p>" Hey! I was just playing earlier! "</p>
<p>The blue one huffs before letting out a small yawn. Tails looks down as he picks the two up and sets them down, putting Sonic in the cage.</p>
<p>" I have a feeling you don't want to quite go inside yet. "</p>
<p>Looking down, it seemed the dark hedgehog made a small nod, or tried so anyways. Tails looks into the tank, watching as Sonic got comfortable before making his rest.</p>
<p>" You know, Sonic really likes you a lot. He's always talking about how he wants to be on your good side- "</p>
<p>This piped the ebony's interest as he continues to listen to the fox kit's ramblings.</p>
<p>" He's always telling me how much he wants to tell you I love you but it's hard. Because he thinks you hate him a lot, and it dampens Sonic's mood a lot. But he's always so determined, to slowly grow a bond with you. He doesn't care if he starts at point one, he tells me all the time that he'll become friends with you and stay friends if it doesn't work out in the end. I never seen Sonic strive so hard for love after his breakup with Sally. "</p>
<p>Shadow gets confused, he had dated someone before? And someone he even hasn't heard of at all too.</p>
<p>" I remember he told me he wouldn’t fall in love again... and then he met you. Chaos it hurt him a lot when you sacrificed your life after the ARK incident. I still somewhat tease him, but I mostly support him... "</p>
<p>Moving his arm, Tails looks down at the tiny red striped hedgehog.</p>
<p>" The reason I'm telling you all this... is... just please... give him a chance, won't you? Sally really hurt him, and he's really determined to he with you Shadow... hell, I never seen him strive for Sally this much. "</p>
<p>Shadow didn't know what to say, he was processing what Tails had told him. Sonic the hedgehog was in love with him, and then it all clicked. No wonder why he was always so persistent all the time. The ebony felt somewhat bad for how he treated the hero, after all, he wanted at least start as friends. But red eyes looked at the ground, he didn't want to get close to anyone, because he didn't want to lose anyone like he did with Maria. Maria... how would she react in a situation like this? Well... looking at his rival, he knew she would give him a chance.</p>
<p>Tails had already left as Shadow goes up to the glass. It was apparent, the ebony was going to get them back to normal. He didn't care that he was a non-mobian hedgehog, he had already had a plan in mind to stop Eggman. With a flicker of ears, he looks over to see that the door was being opened by none other by Amy. Smirking, Shadow makes his way down carefully and scurries over without being noticed by the pink hedgehog.</p>
<p>Tails goes over to greet Amy, who seem excited about something.</p>
<p>" Hello Amy! "</p>
<p>" Hello Tails~! Have you seen Sonic anywhere? We're suppose to have our lovely date today at a nice restaurant! "</p>
<p>Oh... that's why. The fox kit scratches the back of his head, a look of awkwardness made itself apparent. Amy notices this and tilts her head with great confusion on her face.</p>
<p>" What's wrong? "</p>
<p>" Well Amy... I don't think Sonic can come... "</p>
<p>Confusion suddenly turned into frustration. This was exactly what Tails had expected and feared. Inconveniences always had to happen whenever Amy and Sonic made their ' date ' which showed Sonic wasn't always lucky.</p>
<p>" Of course he can't! He's always making up dumb excuses of why he can't come! "</p>
<p>Tails stood there awkwardly as he watches the girl throw a fit. He looks over to check on both tiny hedgehogs. Smiling when seeing that Sonic was still sleeping but it soon disappeared when he couldn't find Shadow. While she was distracted in her fit, the fox made his way over to find where the ebony hedgehog could've hid. Shadow was missing, and made the fox kit panic. Looking over to where Amy was, he faked a smile.</p>
<p>" Alright Amy, since I'm not good with these things and I have stuff to do, how about you find comfort in Vanilla and Cream? Besides, when Sonic does come back, from Robotnik, he'll be all tired out and I bet he would want a cake. "</p>
<p>The fox hoped she fell for his trick, in which she did. Her sour mood soon brighten as she giggles and smiles.</p>
<p>" You're right, Tails! I shouldn't be so selfish. I'll be back later with Sonic's treat! "</p>
<p>She happily skips over to the door, and slams it close. Startling Sonic, the panicked fox goes over and frowns.</p>
<p>" Sonic... Shadow's missing and I have no idea where the hell he is! "</p>
<p>Meanwhile, a fit of laughter burst out of nowhere in a room. It came from a young bat, who was currently laughing at the small ebony in front of her. Shadow only glares at her as her laughter started to die down. She wipes away a small tear, as she looks down at his small frame. Rouge tried so hard to not start laughing again.</p>
<p>" How the hell did you end up in a situation where you are a non-mobian hedgehog? Let me guess, Eggman? "</p>
<p>The ebony nods, confirming her suspicions. Making a small ah, she picks up Ultimate Lifeform in her hands.</p>
<p>" Well, knowing you, how about we give little Eggy a piece of our mind. "</p>
<p>Shadow gave a little smirk, at least the bat can have some sense of what he wants. The bat flies off to Eggman's base.</p>
<p>Sonic paced back and forward in the cage. Of course Shadow would walk out, knowing him, he probably wants to kick Eggman's ass. He did too, but they're weak, they didn't have their powers or anything! Sighing he settles down, not knowing what to do.</p>
<p>" What the hell Shadow! You're always criticizing me for being stubborn, you hypocrite! "</p>
<p>But all the anger left Sonic and all there was left was worry. What was he supposed to do, go after him? No, he didn't want to add more worry to Tails. Laying down, he realized how much he missed Shadow's warmth. In all honesty, it would've been the last time he would've been able to cuddle the ebony. Smiling, he saw the playful side of Shadow, and felt like he was growing closer to him.</p>
<p>There was a knock on the door, as Sonic raised his head, looking at the door. Tails quickly gets the door opening it. There was Rouge and... Shadow! But he was normal, and he was carrying a machine over his shoulder. Sonic stands up as the ebony sets it in the fox's lab.</p>
<p>" You can tinker with it, but I believe the affects will wear off very soon for Sonic. "</p>
<p>" THEY COULD WEAR OFF THIS WHOLE TIME!? Of course, this is Eggman we're speaking of. "</p>
<p>The bat snickers at the fox's reply to the Ultimate Lifeform's comment. There was flash of light, and when everyone looks over to where the source was. There, in the cage, was Sonic, who seemed very compressed and stuck. Emerald eyes wander over to the three.</p>
<p>" A little help, please? "</p>
<p>After getting Sonic out of the cage, it seemed that everything was normal. The blue hero was on the roof of his house, watching the sun set. He felt the familiar sensation and heard the sound of someone who just used Chaos Control to get here. Looking over, Sonic smiles softly and sighs.</p>
<p>" It's nice of you to join me, Shadow. "</p>
<p>Receiving a hm, Sonic continues to watch the sun set as Shadow settled himself by the blue hedgehog. Sonic could feel his face heat up as he felt another hand settling itself on his. He made eye contact with those ruby red eyes of his. And soon, they kissed each other. Afterwards, they started dating, and live happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Zombhog</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic was a normal hedgehog, emphasis on was. When the zombie apocalypse happened, the poor prince was infected, and of coursed died. But, he came back, with a hunger for brains. Although it had been 6 years now, he had grown used to his zombified body. And today was the day he would rejoin civilization. He found an alternative to brains, strangely enough it was chili dogs and he had fully consciously came back.</p><p>Sonic was lonely in his after life, so in hoping to rejoin civilization, he hoped to also make friends too. Putting on a cloak, he prepares himself for the hardships to wear going to reveal themselves. But, he had to face them and deal with them no matter what. With a determined look, he starts to make his move. Lucky for him, he didn't have to bother hiding in the shadows, because of his already dead nature. The others could sense it, so they avoided him.</p><p>" Gee, even in the after life, I'm not liked. "</p><p>His words were a bit slurred but it was to be expected for the bluish-greenish one.  His walk wasn't perfect, but it wasn't the normal sluggish zombie walk. He remember how apocalypse came to be. When the virus started to spread, and people and Mobians alike got deathly sick. Sonic's sister Sonia fell ill, and so his mother and father tended to her. He remembered the day all to well, where he became a zombie.</p><p>
  <i>Sonic and his brother Manic didn't know how to feel about the whole plague, but they were fine. They went to school, and lived their lives like nothing was wrong at all. He remember how his mother lectured the two, telling them to bring their knives just in case people get touchy-touchy with them. Sonic may have been lonely, but he was still a prince. He gets to school and waves Manic a goodbye and he makes his way to his class.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He should've brought his knife.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Next thing he knew was that there was some sick kid on him. The kid was groaning and moaning, trying to bite him. He did eventually get bitten but he escaped and ran back home. Sonic was scared, as he calls his parents, Manic, and even Sonia. But the house was deathly silent, and it gave the blue hedgehog a bad feeling.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He should've trusted his gut.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Going upstairs, he wanted to check on his sick sister, to make sure she was okay. He had patched up his bite wound with some bandages he found in the downstairs bathroom. Knocking on Sonia's door, he waited for a response. There was nothing, so he opened the door.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He shouldn't had opened that door.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Suddenly being tackled to the ground, he looks in fear of his sister. Her pink quills were dull, and she look lifeless as she too tries to bite him. Once again, he's bitten as he screams, pushing her off and running downstairs, locking himself in the bathroom. Sonic falls to the ground and cries, what the hell was going on?</i>
</p><p>
  <i>He looked into the mirror, cringing on how bad his wounds look. They were turning green around the bite marks, and it was worrying. Treating the wounds and putting on new bandages, he looks at the window. Okay, so Sonia was just going to bite him again if he goes out. This means that the blue hedgehog has to escape through the bathroom window from the second floor. With determination that suddenly came out of no where, he opens the window and jumps. Perfectly landing in both feet, he makes his way to the nearest supermarket.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Looking around, he could see people biting otter people, people who were green and diagnose with this sickness. He shivers as he gets into the store, hissing at the pain throbbing at his arms. Leaning against the uncomfortable shelves, and falls down to the floor as tears flood down his face.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>What happened? Why did this all change so fast? Why was he in so much pain? Where was his mom? His dad? His brother? Why didn't his uncle call? Shaking, and sobs into his shaky hands. He was in so much pain, it hurt like hell.  Sonic just wanted to have a normal day like usual. His ears flickered, footsteps. Oh good! People! He looks over to see jackals, who then spotted him. Their leader makes his way over to the blue hedgehog quickly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>" Are you okay? Have you been bitten? "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The gruff voice asked in concerned. His heterochromatic eyes scanned him. Sonic could see that the jackal was bitten too, making him nod.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>" I was bitten by two different people. "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His voice was hoarse and tired as the jackal flinched. He introduced himself as Zero, and that the others behind him were friends. Zero explained that some of them, including himself, were bitten by the strange sick people. Sonic enjoyed Zero's company, that was until one of them turned. The blue hedgehog noticed one of the jackals hunched over, and when he went to help, she attacked him. Scared shitless, the hedgehog as more turned. Zero just grabbed Sonic and began to run, dragging the blue hog. Once they thought they were safe, the blue hedgehog doubled over. That's when he realized it. They weren't just sick...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They were dead... but living...</i>
</p><p>
  <i>They were zombies.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And both he and Zero were infected.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>" Sonic! Are you okay?! "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Emerald eyes that were losing life, only smiled softly.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>" Run... they're not sick, they're dead... it's my time to become... "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sonic was interrupted with a violent cough as Zero backed up, before softly saying.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>" I guess this a goodbye... for now... "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And with that, the jackal ran off as the blue hedgehog turned right then and there.</i>
</p><p>It was a painful memory for the turned hedgehog. He was grateful for Zero's kindness  those 6 years ago. Zero was really his only friend, and he knew he was a prince but Zero was his only true friend. His dead eyes looked up to the sky, he could feel the icky substance that was once blood fall down his cheek. Looking down, he puts the hood up and with a determined look in his dead eyes, he tries to find civilization. Looking around his surroundings, he realized how different he was. He wasn't your typical zombie anymore, but he wasn't mobian anymore. Where exactly did he belong?</p><p>It had started to rain, and the young undead looked for somewhere to take cover. Finding a nearby cave after going into forest some time ago, the undead takes shelter and sits down. He watches the rain fall, reminding him of a time he cherishes.</p><p>
  <i>The hedgehog was just 5, and he was jumping in puddles with his brother and sister. They were laughing, as their mother and father talk with some curious citizens. Sonic smirked, getting an idea and bends over and splashed his sister.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“ Hey! What was that for!? "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Her high pitched voice squeaked at him, as he and Manic laughed. Sonia pouts before smirking and splashed them back. The brothers blinked before laughing and splashing each other. All three got soaking wet, as Aleena and Jules scowled at them.</i>
</p><p>Sonic smiles softly at the memory, he enjoyed it so much. His ears flickered, alerting him of footsteps before he heard shots from a shotgun. Realizing it wasn't raining anymore, he wondered how long had he been reminiscing? He pulls his hood over his head more, to avoid anyone from seeing his rotting face as he gets up to see what the commotion was about. Peaking out of the cave, he saw a black hedgehog, red echidna, and yellow fox. What had shocked the dead hedgehog is that he remembered these people from his school. They may not remember, but he knew their names, personalities, and backgrounds. As creepy as it sounded, it was because he wanted to become their friend so badly. He remembers every encounter he had. The red echidna's name is Knuckles, and he remembers what made him interested in becoming his friend.</p><p>
  <i>The hedgehog was chatting away with his siblings as fangirls and boys squeal over the trio. Sonic honestly hated all this attention on him, and so did his brother Manic, but Sonia was another story. She loved all the attention she received from everybody, but Sonic still loved her very much. They went their separate ways as the blue hedgehog sighs, he can do this. Walking down the hallway, his eyes darted from side to side. Ears flickering, he could hear grunts, as he tenses up. The prince feared this would happen, after all, this school was notorious for fights to happen on campus. He looks over, it was of a red echidna, with a yellow fox hiding behind him. He was beaten and bloodied as there was a green hedgehog who too was beaten and bloodied. Sonic instantly knew what happened here, after all, Scourge was his cousin who tended to brag about beating up ' weaker ' and ' poor, worthless ' mobians.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>" Back off, Tails is just a kid! Just go back where you come from, rich fuck! "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>The echidna growled, as Sonic's eyes grew wide in admiration. Not even he would stand up to his cousin like that. Scourge made a tch, and left the area, walking to class. The red mobian turns around and checks on the yellow fox. His kindness and sacrificial personality inspired Sonic. He knew this kid's name, he was in his class.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>His name was Knuckles, and he was the last of the echidnas. He was the guardian of the Master Emerald.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Ever since that day, Sonic had tried to get his courage up to ask him to become his friend...</i>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>But that never happened...</i>
  </p>
</div>Sonic smiled on Knuckles protected Tails as if he was a younger brother. Speaking of Tails, that kid was a genius!<p>
  <i>Sonic sat bored in class, he didn't understand any nonsense that Professor Pickle was rambling about. That was until something had peaked his interest. It was that yellow fox that he saw a couple days ago being defended by Knuckles. He didn't know he shared his history class with him. He was going to go back into his imagination until he saw the fox raise his hand.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>" Yes, Tails? "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>" Well, Professor, it's just... "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>And he starts speaking about something that the hedgehog couldn't remember. But he was surprised at his extensive knowledge as he could hear murmurs among the class.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>" Isn't he eight? "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>" How the heck does an eight years old know this? "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>" I think he'll become the next Einstein. "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Sonic's eyes widen in shock. He was E I G H T? Sonic watched in surprise, shocked, he was amazed. Looking down at his desk.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Maybe he could befriend Tails and they could do homework together...</i>
</p><p>The kid still amazed the hedgehog to this very day honestly. Anyone who wasn't amazed at the fox kit's intelligence were fooling themselves. Then there was him... Shadow the Hedgehog. Sonic swore that if he still had blood flowing, his entire face would red as Knuckles' fur. But before he could reminiscent on how he came to find Shadow, he looked up to see ruby red eyes staring at him. Panic set in and the undead hedgehog quickly went into the cave, as one of them yelled a wait. Sonic shook, he knew he had strived for this, after he began to gain consciousness again. Strive to become mobian again, to feel mobian but now he was scared. Scared to lose his life again, because he looked like a zombie. Running deeper into the cave when he hears footsteps, he takes off a backpack he had hidden underneath his cloak. Chili dogs. The only substitute for brains strangely. He grabs two and shoves them in his mouth and stops when he feels he is a safe distance from the survivors. </p><p>Sighing, Sonic falls to his knees, he may not need energy but his legs aren't as strong as they used to be. Of course, because like the rest of his body, they were decomposing. He grabs another chili dog and shoves it in his mouth before jumping at the sight of shoes. Looking up, he saw Shadow in front of him, arms crossed but his look concerned. </p><p>" Who are you? Are you a survivor or an enemy? "</p><p>Enemy? There are other enemies other than... Sonic almost face palmed himself. But he didn't because he knew that would give away the fact he was in fact, the living dead. Of course other survivors would fight each other. Nervous, he could feel Shadow's glare as he started to speak. Hopefully, the ebony doesn't see through him. Figuratively and physically. </p><p>" My name is... Sonic... and I'm a survivor. "</p><p>Oh god, his words were really slurred, not drunk slurred, but zombie slurred. Sonic watched Shadow's facial features like a hawk, as it goes from concern to emotionless. Oh fuck, he messed up. But to Sonic's surprise, a hand was suddenly there, to lift him up. Taking it with his non-torn gloved hand, he gets up as Shadow just smiles at the bluish-greenish hedgehog.</p><p>" Welcome to our little group of survivors. "</p><p>Sonic smiles underneath his hood, he would've loved to take off his hood and show himself. But fear ruled him, knowing that he would've been instantly killed but of who he was now. He never noticed how warm his hand was...</p><p>" You're freezing! We should get you back to our camp before you catch something serious like pneumonia. "</p><p>Oh... The blue hedgehog thought it made sense since after all, his body couldn't reproduce heat since it was... dead. Knuckles was punching and kicking zombies in the face while Tails kept them both airborne.</p><p>" Shit... it seems I have to Chaos Control us back to our camp... "</p><p>Shadow whispered under breath. The dead prince looked at the fight, rage building up in him. He was done standing and watching the fights go down because he was afraid. Taking his most not completely zombie looking arm, he swings and punches a human zombie to save Knuckles from being bitten. The zombie skids back and hits a tree, the head cracking as fresh blood comes pouring out. A newly bitten, it made Sonic sad but whoever this human was in the past, he was now a mindless monster. Shadow, Knuckles, and Tails are initially shocked, but the ebony uses this moment to charge up his Chaos Control.</p><p>Sonic was shocked at himself but smirked, he liked his new confident self. He kept the other zombies held back until he felt his arm being pulled back by someone. Suddenly, with dizziness, he was somewhere else with the three. It was a small military looking camp, the undead prince looked around in amazement. There was a cough, and the cloaked zombie looked at the three. Tails' face was unreadable, Knuckles was filled with excitement and jealousy, and Shadow's... was also unreadable.</p><p>" That was... really awesome... thanks for saving my legs back there... uh... "</p><p>" Sonic... "</p><p>The echidna gives a smile.</p><p>" Thanks Sonic. "</p><p>The undead hedgehog smiled, wow, Knuckles complimented him. But his excitement died down when he saw two people he hadn't seen in 6 years.</p><p>Zero and Manic.</p><p>Oh god, oh no... He looks over and sees Tails and Shadow whispering to each other and looking at him here and there. He shouldn't have punched that zombie, but Knuckles was about to be bitten. Excusing himself from the three, he goes and explores the camp before hearing a slow groan from a tent. He felt like he was being watched, but he didn't care. At least he wasn't in that awkward situation where he saw people who knew him and two people he admire be suspicious of him. Well, Shadow and Tails had every right to be. Anyways, Sonic takes a peak to see a pink hedgehog zombie. Going in, the once to be girl looks over and tilts her head as Sonic stares.</p><p>They both knew that the once prince was a zombie, as something happened that made the prince shocked.</p><p>" l... li... like... m... me... "</p><p>The zombie girl points at herself, as an emerald eye stares at the pink hedgehog zombie. He nods and walks over to her in a cautious manner.</p><p>" Yeah... What are you doing here? What's your name? "</p><p>He looks softly, he thought he was the only one. The only one who could speak, who could think, who didn't need brains.</p><p>Who didn't consider themselves a zombie...</p><p>" A... Am... Amy... Ro... Rose... "</p><p>Amy Rose. The name rang a bell. Before he could take off his hood, someone pulls him out and turns him around. It was a very, very tall man, with a mustache that seemed never ending to the little hedgehog. His glasses glint, almost showing the anger in his eyes. He wore a tattered red tailcoat with straps on it with golden buckles. It seemed his pants and shoes were the same, as the zombie noticed that his bald head shined too. He was intimidating, but Sonic knew he could overpower him with a bite. But... he wouldn't do such a heinous thing.</p><p>" Do NOT go in there ever again, if i see you in my tent again, newbie- "</p><p>" Oh, cut some slack off, he's curious, Robotnik. "</p><p>Sonic looks over to see Tails, who gave him an empty smile. The three of them turned around when the chains rattled. It was Amy, she was groaning and screeching like crazy.</p><p>" Le... Let... LET HIM GO! "</p><p>She screams, her dead eyes staring at Robotnik, who jumped and let go of Sonic. Tails watches it all happen, he had a theory. The cloak, the slurring of words, the strength...</p><p>The name...</p><p>Of course he's heard the name Sonic before. Two mobians who barely escaped from being zombified, Manic and Zero, talk about a guy named Sonic. Manic talks about how he hasn't seen his royal brother in 6 years. And Zero talks about how he lost a friend because he was bitten twice. That would mean the virus would make it's zombification faster. Tails also been studying zombies, and experimenting to see if they can tap into their conscious selves again. He started with a mobian who lived in their camp but was sadly bitten and it was too late to save her, Amy. What he gathered that was important was that zombie strength is supernaturally strong. They also slur their words, since it's harder to speak with decomposing vocal cords.</p><p>As Sonic left after Robotnik gave him a lecture, he wondered why he would need to wear a cloak. When in reality he was hiding his decomposing body. The fox kit converse Shadow with this earlier, but the ebony says that he would need to physically see it to believe him. So, he made a challenge:</p><p>
  <i>
    <span class="u">Get really close to Sonic to the point where he would be comfortable revealing his secret to him</span>
  </i>
</p><p>And of course, the ebony agreed to him. So, now the fox will watch everything all unfold in front of him. He knew he was right, he was always right.</p><p>Meanwhile, Sonic got weird looks from the residents of this camp, he felt uncomfortable. He was bound to mess up to the point where he'll die a second time and for good too.</p><p>It reminded him of high school, when he was living and alive. He had bumped into someone, and quickly backs up and apologizes before seeing it was Shadow.</p><p>" S-Sorry Shadow. I didn't see you there... "</p><p>Shadow only shrugs.</p><p>" Eh, I was looking for you anyways. "</p><p>Sonic would be blushing at that comment, but he couldn't. It didn't make him any less embarrassed. Shadow invited Sonic to his tent and as they talked about their backgrounds. The undead prince felt bad for the ebony, he had lost his dear sister Maria to zombies. A week passed, and Sonic had really opened up a lot to Shadow, he had avoided Manic and Zero like the plague, and visited Amy regularly. He knew when Eggman (the man from before that tried to be intimidating) left and wouldn't be back. Shadow said he was busy, Eggman had a meeting with Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles (who run this survivor's camp). So, while they were at the meeting, the zombie went into the tent.</p><p>Taking his hood off, he smiles softly at the pink hedgehog. He remembered that Amy was his best friend from Kindergarten to 3rd grade, and that's why she seemed familiar. He had taught her to speak better, eat the substitute and remember who she was for the most part. The bluish-greenish zombie hedgehog was kinda envious of her, he had to do it alone but she didn't. But his envy disappeared when he saw her smile.</p><p>" Hi Sonic! Guess what? It seems that the substitute ' brain ' depends on the zombie! Mine is lasagna with meatballs cooked into it. Isn't that strange? "</p><p>" Y-Yeah... Amy, do you have any tips on... love? "</p><p>Her head moves towards the source of the voice, and although her eyes were dead, you could still see life and confusion in them. The chains connected to the metal around her neck rattled before she smiled.</p><p>" Oh Sonic... Love is my specialty! I'm basically cupid... er, an undead cupid! Spreading all love around, living and nonliving alike! ... Now... who is this special person? "</p><p>She smirk, resting her head on her rotting hand, the chains around her wrist rattling as the undead prince side-eyes to the tent, checking for shadows to indicate people.</p><p>" W-Well- "</p><p>" No! Lemme guess! ...hmm, it's Shadow right? All you do is ramble about him. Though he do be cute, I understand why. "</p><p>Sonic hides his face hands, embarrassed as huffs and pouts. Amy giggles and puts a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>" Look Sonic... if you trust him so much to show him who you are, a mobian stuck in a zombie's body... then he won't care... because he'll see who you really are. And if he kills you, well, you know mama Amy will take revenge. "</p><p>She makes one of the fakest bear roars as the two laugh softly and quietly. Once the two calm down, an emerald eye looks softly at the pink zombie.</p><p>" Thanks Amy... You're the best... "</p><p>" I know I'm the best! "</p><p>With one last chuckle, the hedgehog puts his hood on and quickly makes his way to Shadow's tent. He waits until he sees a shadow of Shadow. Smiling, he sees that Shadow opens it up and sees him. The ebony chuckles and and sits himself down.</p><p>" Well? Were you too eager to see me? "</p><p>Although it was a joke, it seemed that Sonic right away.</p><p>" Shadow, I want you to make me a promise. "</p><p>The ebony gets serious noticing the tone in his friend as he listens to the cloaked other.</p><p>" Please... do not try to... kill me when you see me... but if you absolutely want to... I won't stop you. "</p><p>Shadow was surprised, what the hell did he mean? Why would he kill him over looks? Before the striped hedgehog could say anything, Sonic took off his hood. The ebony swore his heart stopped as he stared. Half of Sonic's face was missing, and there was only a skull. His eyes were dead and tired with the bags underneath. His quills were a mess, and there were all sorts of wounds all over him. Some flesh wounds were showing, and his ears were torn. The hand he took the hood off... the glove was torn, you could see the skeleton. On that same arm, there was not only one, but two bite marks that Shadow's eyes widened.</p><p>Sonic was a zombie... just like Tails had theorized.</p><p>" Please... before you do anything rash, just... listen to me. "</p><p>He took what was to believe a breath as he closed his eye that had an eyelid.</p><p>" 6 years ago, I went to Green Hill High. I saw how you didn't care what people thought about you, how you were so cool with everything. How... close you were to your sister and you defended your friends like your life depended on it. You were what I considered perfect, who I strived to be. Sure, I was a prince but I was very much subjective to loneliness, since I had no true friends. I saw you, Knuckles and Tails... and you guys were so cool, and your personalities described who you were. My title only described me... "</p><p>Shadow could see that there were some sort of liquid replacing his tears, as Sonic continued.</p><p>" 6 years ago, I was stupid to think it was going to be a normal day... I was bitten at school by a zombified kid, but I didn't know I was affected. So I ran home, and I went to check on my sister... and she was already zombified... She bit me too. So I escaped home to a supermarket, and met my first true friend Zero. He was bitten too, as you should know... I didn't know they were zombies until it was way too late for me. I had turned... "</p><p>The ebony started to feel bad, all zombies were people and mobians at one point too. Who were scared and didn't know what was happening until it was too late for them.</p><p>" 5 years ago, I started to gain my conscious state back. And when I was completely back... I was almost done eating a person. If I wasn't dead, I would've vomited right then and there. I realized for a whole year, I was a monster. I just wanted to be a mobian again! So I practiced speaking, I looked for substitutes in which I did find! It's chili dogs... Anyways, I tried my damn hardest with this decomposing body to be normal... I have nowhere to go... I am not a mindless zombie but I am not a living mobian. I understand if you want to kill me... I mean... "</p><p>The black substances seemed to be blood, or was, as it started to come out of his eyes, mouth, and nostrils. He was basically sobbing, preparing for a second death... but it never came. Instead, Shadow wrapped his arms around the blue hedgehog and gave him the warmest brace. Sonic just let himself go, with 6 years worth of emotions pent up inside up. The ebony never let go, he didn't care if he was a zombie, this was a zombie he grew to love. An emerald eye looks up at him, slightly glowing after Sonic was done releasing his emotions out on Shadow.</p><p>" Why didn't you kill me... ? I thought you hated zombies because- "</p><p>Shadow only places a finger softly against Sonic's lips, or what is left of lips. Ruby reds look down at the zombie below him.</p><p>" I don't think a zombie would be too emotional about dying, would they? "</p><p>Sonic stared at the ebony before snorting and laughing.</p><p>" Jesus! This is supposed to be a serious moment. "</p><p>While Sonic was distracted, Shadow held his rotting hand softly and placed his lips against the bluish-greenish hedgehog's ones. To the zombie, it almost felt as if Shadow was breathing life into him, and he liked it. Kissing back, Sonic returned the hand held. Tails and Eggman watched the shadows in the tent, as the fox held his hand out.</p><p>" You owe me. "</p><p>The human grumbles.</p><p>" I KNOW let me get my MONEy out first, fox! "</p><p>Robotnik slams down a twenty dollar bill, as the fox's smug look upon them. And free from her chains, Amy pops up from the two scientists.</p><p>" Did they make out!? Or do I need to kill someone?! "</p><p>The human walks off and Tails explains her the situation.</p><p>Shadow didn't care that Sonic was a zombie, Sonic was more of a person than most mobians he had met out surviving.</p><p>He guessed the apocalypse wasn't so bad....</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>" Shadow, we got to tell my twin brother and my friend. "</p><p>" Oh fucking christ, hedgehog! "</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. My Blue Angel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out as a spark.</p><p>Really, Shadow had no idea his... crush on Sonic would spiral out of control this badly. But he wanted, no, NEEDED Sonic for himself. The ebony hedgehog couldn't bear the thought of losing Sonic like he did with Maria. He's been stalking the blue hedgehog for months now, watching him like a hawk. He needed to make sure his Sonic was safe. As Sonic spoke to his best friend/brother, Tails, the ebony proceeded to do his usual scan on Sonic. His eyes trailed along his curves, his quills, and all the things that made Sonic gorgeous. He admired Sonic's body from a distance. Shadow wanted to have that body under him, all sweaty and hot as he squirms underneath him. That sweet, sweet angelic voice moaning his name. That's what he wanted.</p><p>A couple of months ago, the thought of such a thing would disgust Shadow to no end. But now was different. He craved Sonic's touch. He snapped out of thought when he heard that god awful annoying voice. It belongs to none other than Amy Rose. Such a disgusting vile rat that had no right to be so close to Sonic. She should stay at least 100 feet away or more. The way she touched him filled the ebony with fury. Anger was no stranger to the hybrid, as it was a majority feeling that he feels. Snarling quietly, he makes his way out of hiding and rushes home. Unbeknownst to him, emerald eyes had spotted him run off. </p><p>Sonic was having a terrible day. Absolutely horrible. He kept getting chased by fangirls. Then, he felt as if he was being watched by someone. It had creeped the poor azure hero out to the point he went to find Tails. The fox had made plans with Cream and Amy, but Sonic didn't feel safe as he explained why he felt such... fear. Usually, the blue speed demon wouldn't mind this kind of situation. Usually, he would roll his eyes and run off as far as he could. But this time, it was different. He felt the same pair of eyes that have been watching him for months now. The same ones that stared at him lustfully. And it scared the hero. With a shaky sigh, he looked over to the ecstatic pink hedgehog, Amy Rose. To her, she thought they were already boyfriend/girlfriend and that they were going to get married.</p><p>An irritated sigh escaped his mouth. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a flash. His eyes widened. ' Shadow? What was he doing in some bushes? ' he questioned in his thoughts, blissfully unaware of what the other was thinking. That didn't matter, he wanted to ask Shadow for a race. Maybe, just maybe he could shake off the unnerving feeling. Smiling, he gently pushes Amy off and runs off following Shadow.</p><p>" HEY SHADZ! "</p><p>Sonic yelled, catching the agent's attention.</p><p>" WANNA RACE? " </p><p>All that Emerald eyes could see was the competition and determination that burned in Shadow's eyes. Being around Shadow made the young hero calm and tranquil. He actually started falling for his rival. Who wouldn't though? He was hot, he was emo, he could be nice (usually around chaos or small children. Or just children altogether.) He was just... perfect... as his name suggests. Ultimate Lifeform, that's what the ebony truly was. Sonic began to relax his muscles as the two raced around the place. They came to a stop as Sonic argued that he won. Strangely enough, Shadow agreed which made the blue hedgehog arch his brow. That was... strange. Shadow would usually argue back. The hero smiled, maybe he was finally breaking down the ebony's walls and seeing how nice of a guy he really was.</p><p>" Well?- "</p><p>He gave a soft chuckle.</p><p>" Aren't you going to say something snarky and make your leave, Faker? "</p><p>Emerald eyes gave a questioning look as he eyed Shadow. The ebony scoffs, rolling his eyes. The poor blue hedgehog completely forgot about how the ruby striped hedgehog seemingly left out of a bush.</p><p>" I don't have anything else to do... and I would love to be around you right now. "</p><p>Shadow grumbled the last part. Luckily, Sonic didn't hear. A low growl could be heard between the both of them. Blood red eyes stared at emerald green ones before an awkward chuckle made its appearance.</p><p>" Sorry, I haven't had breakfast today. "</p><p>Red eyes shimmered, he could use this opportunity to gain Sonic's trust. Grabbing the hero's hand tightly, he made him jump.</p><p>" I know a cafe. I can pay. "</p><p>He started to walk, as the younger hedgehog stared at confusion as he was somewhat dragged by the ebony. This... this almost seemed like he was around someone completely different. ' Now, now Sonic... maybe he's just getting used to people... including you. ' he denies the strange behavior. The whole walk to the café was dead silent. Sonic felt awkward, his eyes darted to observe the ebony. His look was dark, and he was in a deep thought. ' Damn, why does Shadow keep switching characteristics? It's making me worry that he might actually be a fake. ' the azure tried lifting the tension.</p><p>Finally arriving, the ebony agent lets go of the other's gloved hand. Instinctively rubbing his poor hand, he walks up to his rival-crush. As weird as it was, he once again observed Shadow. He couldn't shake off a bad guy feeling, as if the ebony was up to something. Shadow ordered absentmindedly. His fingers were calculated. He made sure to softly slip his hand into Sonic's without him noticing. Narrowing his eyes as he continues to think, he sits at an empty table. With his blue beauty sitting across him, he continues on his train of thought: How to get rid of the pink rat. Permanently.</p><p>His anger grew at the thought of the pink rat. He didn't have to think of her name to start boiling with unfiltered rage. Ears flickered, he could hear his lovely angel using his voice to talk about something irrelevant to him. He paid attention, his cold gaze watching as Sonic shriveled under his look. Shadow loved it when he could show how dominant he can be to the blue one. His angel was so cocky, and sometimes needed to be shown his place. ' Sonic the Hedgehog... the faker who's taken my heart... though some of your friends might be pests that need to be controlled or else we might not be the picture perfect couple. ' Eyes watched as the waitress came over and gave them their drinks. He watched as the blue speedster thanked her, and watched how he drank his tea.</p><p>Then, Shadow pulled off a sneaky smirk. He knew how exactly to get rid of that infuriating peat known as Amy Rose... Sonic enjoyed his drink as he looked at Shadow. The ebony had an unemotional gaze looking at him. It made him squirm a bit from how uncomfortable it was. The young hero noticed something familiar with his eyes. It was a hint of lust, but... Shadow wouldn't do anything like that, he wasn't that type of guy!</p><p>... Was he?</p><p>The blue hedgehog jumped when the ebony suddenly got up.</p><p>" Well, this was nice, but I must go. We should do this more often. "</p><p>The ebony gave a playful look as all of Sonic's insecurities and fears vanished. A small flutter made itself apparent in his stomach.</p><p>" I would love to Shadz! Our next meeting for lunch should be tomorrow! "</p><p>The blue hero's tail wagged as both hedgehogs blushed. Shadow gave a soft smile.</p><p>" Of course. See you tomorrow, Faker. "</p><p>And with that, the ebony left. Maybe Sonic was just being a little paranoid about a ' being watched by someone ' situation. He went home, seeing the note that Tails was spending the night at Cream's and that he needed to make dinner for himself. Smiling, he went upstairs to take his midday nap, not knowing of the soon horrible acts that will be committed soon.</p><p>When Sonic woke up again, it was already the next day. Rubbing his eyes, he looks down at his phone. Oh yeah! He forgot to take his phone with him yesterday. Maybe that's why Tails wrote a note instead of texting him. Checking his texts, he sees the group chat he was in explode.</p><p>Knucklehead: Who would do this??? It's disgustingly psychopathic!</p><p>Batty: I feel so horrible. Amy had a bad feeling last night and I didn't let her stay over at my place</p><p>Best Lil' Bro: calm down, I'm sure that whoever had done such a thing to Amy will go to jail.</p><p>Futuristic " It's No Use! " Hedgy: I wish I could find out about this killer! Because I will take vengeance.</p><p>Emerald eyes couldn't believe what he was reading. No... was Amy really dead? He started typing furiously.</p><p>BlueSpeedster: Wait what??? Amy is dead???</p><p>Best Lil' Bro: Yeah, and in her own home too.</p><p>How did this happen? Who could've done this? Why would anyone hurt a sweet ( but a little bit creepy ) girl? Getting up, he speeds outside, passing a no on breakfast as he meets up with his friends. Most of them were standing outside of Amy's house, which was now covered in ' Do not trespass ' tape. Even Shadow was there, as he seemed busy with Rouge. ' Probably planning how to hunt down this... murderer. ' the blue hedgehog thought as he made his way to the little fox. Tails turned away and made a small smile at the hedgehog.</p><p>" Sonic! You're here! Thank goodness. "</p><p>Sonic frowns upon seeing the house. He still was shocked. Tails noticed this and looked down at his shoes.</p><p>" No one knows who the murderer is yet... "</p><p>The blue hedgehog could only look away. Could it be... the person that had been stalking him? He knew there were a pair of eyes that would watch him with lust. It always freaked him out, but...</p><p>Would someone really step out of line to kill one of his friends to get his attention?</p><p>His train of thoughts was interrupted when someone tapped his shoulder. It was Knuckles, who was looking around before giving Tails a look to tell him that this was a private conversation. The kit walked up to Silver and started a conversation with him before the echidna spoke.</p><p>" Don't trust Shadow. He seems... off, which is making me suspicious. "</p><p>Sonic gave him an eye ridge raise as he Knuckles sighs, continuing.</p><p>" He's up to something Sonic, I'm pretty sure he was the one who committed the murder. "</p><p>The blue hero glares and rolls his eyes.</p><p>" How can you assume something like that, Knuckles?! This is no joking matter. I'm going to go over to Shadow right now to spite you. "</p><p>Huffing, the speed demon goes over to and stands by Shadow and Rouge. The bat notices him and smiles at the young hedgehog.</p><p>" Hey Blue, want to join us on where we can start searching for this murderer? "</p><p>" I would love too, after all Amy was my friend. "</p><p>Suddenly, he could feel a burning glare coming from the side of his face. Looking over, It was Shadow. Maybe it was just as passionately angry about the murderer? After all, he was in deep thought it seemed with the distance look in his ruby eyes. Rouge and Sonic talked as Shadow continued his glare. He had gotten rid of a potential pest and this is how he acted?! Though, to be fair, the azure hedgehog had no idea that it was him who committed such a heinous act. The ebony softened his glare as he watched Sonic carefully, as he did overhear the conversation with Knuckles earlier. Shadow would have to make a mental note to get rid of the echidna later. As much as Rouge will cry about it, he didn't want anyone on his tail. The less people tattle tailing on him, the better.</p><p>It was a shame he had to pick Sonic's friends off one by one, but it was for their relationship after all. He needed to get close to Sonic, because if he could get close to the blue hedgehog, then he would be protected by him. Because, in his emerald eyes, Shadow was just a poor guy who's suffered enough and isn't inherently bad.</p><p>" Mobius to Shadow! Gee, sometimes his thoughts make him as hard as a rock. "</p><p>The Ultimate Lifeform was going to make a snarky comment but his ears flickered. A small chuckle erupted from Sonic, in which the ebony did not hate the comment as he did a second ago. Clearing his throat, he gives a stern look at Rouge.</p><p>" Were we talking about finding the murderer? "</p><p>The bat gave a wink as she stretched her arms and wings out.</p><p>" Yep, and we wanted your opinion on how we should do this searching. "</p><p>The striped hedgehog puts his glove to his chin, pretending to be thinking but he already had a plan. He gives a small smirk.</p><p>" You and Omega will go towards town, to see if they is anything that can lead to us to the murder. Sonic and I will search around here to find any clues. "</p><p>Rouge nods as she contacts Omega while Sonic looks over to him and gives a small smile. The bat flies off as Sonic explains the situation to everybody. The whole entire time he gave his speech, the ebony could feel amethyst eyes glaring into his skull. His blood red eyes stare back, making the echidna glare harder. Knuckles speaks up about the situation.</p><p>" Sonic. Who else would kill Amy? If some weird fan did this, everyone would've noticed. I give you an idea to think about: What if it wasn't some weird person that committed this murderer. What if this murderer... knows us, what if this murderer is in our friend group! "</p><p>Everyone stared at the red echidna, Sonic as shocked as pretty much everyone else. Shadow glare became a death look, he knew what Knuckles was implying, and he hated it. The blue hero sighs and speaks.</p><p>" Hey, hey, how about we don't make crazy accusations until we have proof. "</p><p>Murmurs came from amongst the friend group, all sharing their doubts as Knuckles gives the blue hedgehog a look of pity. He watches as his echidna friend walks off as he gives a confused look.</p><p>" What was that for? "</p><p>Shadow, pretending to play dumb looks to his blue angel.</p><p>" What do you mean, Faker? "</p><p>" I swore I saw Knuckles gave me this... look of pity... It's weird- "</p><p>Sonic shook his head and stared intensely at the ground.</p><p>" He had mentioned you were acting quite suspicious, which I don't get other than the fact you started to be nicer to me. I think... "</p><p>Then, the hero makes eye contact with the anti-hero.</p><p>" I think he was implying that you did the murder. "</p><p>Shadow scoffs, rolling his eyes and putting his hand on the younger hedgehog's shoulder.</p><p>" He doesn't know what he's talking about. I think he's just being paranoid. "</p><p>' Maybe Shadow's right, but... ' Sonic furrowed his eye ridges ' Why does my gut say otherwise? Why does it agree with Knuckles? ' the hedgehog shook his head and saw that the ebony was already walking off. Following in pursuit, they head off to find this murderer. Although the murderer... was with the poor hedgehog all along.</p><p>Later that night, Shadow and Sonic had decided to end their search for the night. The ebony invited Sonic to his place as the night was dangerous. The blue hero agreed and quickly fell asleep on the couch once they arrived and got inside. The ebony smiles and caresses his cheek looking at him lovingly. Leaning down, he kisses his cheek.</p><p>" Soon it will be only us, my dear~ I'll get rid of the annoying pest of your friend group~ "</p><p>He whispers in the speed demon's ear, in which they flickered in response. Grabbing his gun, he leaves the house knowing exactly that there was certain someone following him. Chaos controlling to the floating island, he appears next to the shrine. Knuckles jumping, he gets into a stance when he spots that it's the red striped hedgehog.</p><p>" So? Now you're going to kill me? Of course you are, you sick bastard. "</p><p>The echidna sneers as the ebony smirks. Looking into those amethyst eyes, he knew that the guardian of the Master Emerald wouldn't go down without a fight.</p><p>" I can't have you tattle tailing on me to Sonic, that would ruin our future relationship, and I don't need that. "</p><p>Loading the gun, this only made the echidna furious but confused at the same time.</p><p>" You're a selfish bastard! Of course you would only be thinking only of yourself! Get a taste of my fucking fist! "</p><p>Knuckles flies towards Shadow, a fatal mistake in the ebony's opinion as he quickly aims and shoots twice. The first one didn't exactly end up in the echidna. The hedgehog goes wide-eyed as Rouge laid next to the echidna, a wound in her heart. While the red echidna only suffered a blow to his side. The bat stares back at Shadow with a look of betrayal in her eyes. Knuckles stares down as the bat soon lays limp, her head falling down as he shakes.</p><p>" Rouge no! No, baby please... I'm sorry I got angry at you all those times. I'm sorry I told you to fuck off... "</p><p>He leans down, touching his forehead with hers.</p><p>" I'm sorry I never told you I love you... I'm sorry for not proposing to you earlier... "</p><p>He shakes, and glares at Shadow. Tears and rage filled his eyes as he soon saw the shock had faded from the hedgehog.</p><p>" HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU, YOU..... YOU..... YOU MURDEROUS BASTARD! "</p><p>He yelled as ruby eyes held no emotion. He was done, his job was done. He had Sonic in his home, and no one would come here. Well, at least if he didn't destroy the phones first. He walks over and grabs Knuckles' and Rouge's phone. The echidna tried to fight but because from how much blood was lost, he started to get weak. Destroying the phones, he knew that Knuckles would die purely from blood loss. Chaos controlling him, leaving the tragic love birds there, he appears home.</p><p>Smirking, he saw that Sonic was waking from his sleep. Now was his time, and although there was blood on his face, he did not care. He wasn't passing this opportunity to claim what is rightfully his. The blue hedgehog sits up and rubs his eyes before gasping. Shadow loomed over him, lust was very much apparent in his eyes and there was... blood... in his eyes. ' No way... Knuckles was right, wasn't he? ' Sonic panicked as Shadow leaned down, his hand caressing his cheek. The blue hero gives a growl and glares.</p><p>" You murdered Amy, didn't you!? And now Knuckles! Why did you do it?! "</p><p>He tries to push the hand away, but Shadow was stronger than him as the ebony gives him a soft look.</p><p>" I did it for us... So we can be together. Looking at Amy made me furious everytime she was with you. Knuckles could've spilled the beans. And too bad for Rouge, she sacrificed her life for that damn echidna. Though it won't matter since he'll die soon. "</p><p>It made Sonic's blood boil. For them? FOR THEM!? As much as he liked the thought of them being together, he couldn't be with someone who killed his friends because they were a little too close for his liking.</p><p>" Shadow! How could you! You could've just told me! I've loved you for a long time but this is unacceptable! "</p><p>He could feel that the Ultimate Lifeform had tightened his grip.</p><p>" I was eliminating competition. The pest of this world. I love you so, so much Sonic. I wanted us to be together simply. Don't you want us to live in peace? Don't you want to marry, to have a happy life? "</p><p>As much as the blue hedgehog knew this was wrong, that he was being manipulated, his heart couldn't hurt the ebony. A part of him wanted to give in, to love him and ignored what he had done. But he couldn't let that slide!</p><p>" Sonic- "</p><p>Suddenly, Shadow's voice became raspy.</p><p>" You know how much you want me~ "</p><p>Sonic couldn't help but give in to his desires. He was going to regret it but he still loved Shadow. He wasn't going to do what he did to Amy. He sighs and prepares himself for it.</p><p>Some Hours later</p><p>The blue hero could barely feel anything from the waist below. His eyes were wide and full of fear. Clearly, he had been crying because they were red and puffy and tear marks made themselves apparent. He remembered what Shadow had said before going to sleep.</p><p>" I will kill every single one of your friends if they get in the way of us, my dear blue angel~ "</p><p>He covered his face in his hands and sobbed, how could he? How could he let a monster take away his v-card? How could he have endangered all his friends like that? How could he be so... selfish for a hero? Silent sobs made themselves unheard throughout the night.</p><p>Shadow had won.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But at what cost?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sonic and Shadow grow up together and Sonic realizes he has feelings but is too scared to tell Shadow. This is one sided and is set in the 1940's, where Shadow has to go off to fight in the war.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is based off of a very new AU of mine where almost all the Sonic characters are born in the late 1900's/early 1910's. It's short because I wrote this at 1 am and I wasn't fully awake.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dread filled the blue hedgehog as he reads the names he knows enlisted on it.</p>
<p></p><div><p>
    <i>Knuckles</i>
  </p>
<p></p><div><p>
      <i>Mighty</i>
    </p>
<p></p><div><p>
        <i>Vector</i>
      </p>
<p></p><div><p>
          <i>Espio</i>
        </p></div></div></div></div>He hesitates when he gets to the last name he knows. His hands very shaky, as he takes a breath in.<div>
  <p>
    <i>Shadow</i>
  </p>
</div><p>' Of course Shadow would be in this war. ' The blue hedgehog thought to himself as he walks to his window. He lived alone, in his decent sized house. He didn't see any reason to get married to some women he'll regret. After all, his heart only stayed true to one person. Although, this one person was already getting to war and possibly had already proposed. The thought of it didn't even hurt him anymore, his heart was already broken enough.</p><p>Fixing his belt and tucking his dress shirt, he peeps out of his window. Emerald eyes stared across the house in front of him. Just like himself, Shadow had lived in his childhood house. Though, the ebony never visited anymore, probably because he was busy. He could see the hedgehog leave the house in his uniform, with his girlfriend who wore a uniform too. She was a charismatic, charming girl. Amy is her name, and she was a tough yet loving women. They got into the car. Amy sharing a kiss on the cheek before Shadow pulls out of the driveway.</p><p>Watching him drive off, the blue hedgehog pulls away and sighs.</p><p>' Bet they're doing a date night ' He hadn't noticed before, but while rubbing his cheeks, he felt tears. He wiped them off before sitting on his couch.</p><p>' You are a child, Sonic. Still crying over some stupid crush. ' He sat there, sulking in his thoughts before his eyes lazily rolled to the door.</p><p>" Wait a minute... "</p><p>He spoke his thoughts aloud. His eyes sparkled as he quickly gets up and rushes to where his socks are.</p><p>" I CAN STILL GO SAY GOODBYE! "</p><p>Shadow didn't leave until tomorrow, meaning Sonic had plenty of time to say goodbye. He puts his socks on before going into his bathroom to get himself ready. He looked in the mirror, noticing the bags under his eyes.</p><p>" Like mama use to say... "</p><p>The hedgehog opens the door to reveal a little bit of makeup in it.</p><p>" A lil makeup never hurts a guy. "</p><p>Closing his eyes, while unintentionally leaning forward, he applies it. Once done, he opens his eyes and smiles at his work.</p><p>" Now that's better! Shadow won't have to worry about before he leaves! "</p><p>This was the first time in a long time Sonic felt this happy. The first ever time he was truly happy is when he realized he had fell for the ebony hedgehog. Who wouldn't? His personality is nice, he is hot, etc etc. His strip friend made him bubbly and happy inside, but it also killed him too. The blue hedgehog wasn't his lover, nor was he living with him. But Sonic could only smile, he didn't need to be negative.</p><p>He leaves his bathroom, rushing to his front door and unlocks it. Shutting it behind him and locking it, he heads over to his car and gets in. Starting it up, he remembers exactly where the soldiers were going before they left. So with that, he drives off.</p><p>...</p><p>Parking, Sonic nervously sat in his car after turning it off. He didn't know how he should feel about this. After all, this was a war, what if Shadow never came back?</p><p>' Knowing Shadow, I think he'll be fine. ' After reassuring himself, he gets out of the car. There was a lot of young women and soldiers making their way inside. It made the blue hedgehog feel very out of place. Once entering, emerald eyes scanned the place. There was so many people, it made it nearly impossible to find his ebony friend. That's when hands decided to slam themselves into his shoulder. With a jump, Sonic turned around to become face to face with ruby eyes.</p><p>" Ah, Sonic! You came! I was going to call you, I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner. Amy wanted alone date time. "</p><p>The blue one smiled. Shadow, even in uniform, look as handsome as ever. But he pushed those thoughts away, making a hum.</p><p>" No worries. Even with a lack of presence, you are still my best friend. "</p><p>It was true. Although Shadow didn't visit often, his name still floated around his head. There was no such thing as ' forgetting Shadow ' in the blue hedgehog's mind. He could only see a soft smile on that tan muzzle.</p><p>" Come drink with me, and we shall talk about what we missed. "</p><p>The ebony had such a gruff and rough voice, some say he is terrifying and scary. But once you got to know him, he was just a big softy under those quills. Sitting down on a chair next to him, Sonic had noticed there was no sign of Amy. This confused him greatly, Amy was usually around the ebony a lot. Ruby eyes scanned him before chuckling.</p><p>" She went home, she feels quite awful after having a drink or two. "</p><p>A small ah escaped Sonic's mouth as looks at the drink in front of him. The blue hedgehog wasn't known as a drinker, but did have sips every once in a while.</p><p>" So, tell me. Have you found yourself a lovely lady yet? "</p><p>Ruby eyes were curious, as Sonic just shook his head.</p><p>" Nah, I rather be a bachelor. I don't have an interest in a family. "</p><p>A white lie, but he couldn't just say to Shadow that he wanted to adopt kids with him. Sitting back Shadow takes a drink from his beverage. The younger hedgehog didn't feel a need to drink. Instead, he wanted to-</p><p>" Dance with me, won't you Shadow? "</p><p>The ebony stares at him before setting his drink down. He gets up and holds a hand out for Sonic.</p><p>" I would love to dance with my best friend. "</p><p>He could feel the aching in his heart again.</p><p>' No, not now. I'm getting what I want! I just want to spend time with him before he leaves! ' Preserving through his heart ache, he takes his ebony friend's hand and they go out to dance together. Never had the blue hedgehog thought that Shadow would be such a good dancer. He knew all the moves! Sonic was mostly stumbling around, but ebony with a red strip hands had shown him what to do. It was the closes thing Sonic would get from Shadow loving him. He could feel his heart finally soothe itself from the pain.</p><p>' Tonight, ' Eyelids close themselves as he lets the ebony do whatever to him. ' You belong to me, Shadow. '</p><p>Well, it was morning now, and Sonic dressed formally. He puts on some suspenders and grabbed his old cap from childhood. His eyes stared at it softly, remembering the time he had met Shadow. Back then, they didn't have a care in the world. The blue hedgehog didn't have many friends, only one. He was a fox named Miles, and he only ever saw the fox at school. Sonic was playing a game of ball to himself, knowing that there was new neighbors. He didn't expect anyone to come up to him. But, Shadow did. And Shadow asked if he could play with him.</p><p>Putting it on, he hurried out of the front door and into his car. He had to catch his friend before he left. Driving down to where the docks were, he parks his car and quickly gets out of it. Remembering last night so clearly, he knew it was one of the very intimate moments he'll ever have. Rushing over, he could see Amy and Shadow, talking to each other before the pink one sobbed into his chest. It was heart breaking to see for Sonic, as he considered Amy as a good friend.</p><p>Then ruby eyes met emerald ones. </p><p>" So, you came to wave me off? "</p><p>The blue hedgehog nodded, as he walks over to the ebony one. Jade eyes peak out before the owner of the eyes thrusts herself onto Sonic. </p><p>" Oh, Sonic! It's so lovely to see you. Please comfort me, I can't bear to wave my honey boo off. "</p><p>Sonic awkwardly chuckles, as Shadow holds back a laugh. It was tense for a bit, as the blue hedgehog made soothing rubs on Ms. Rose. He looks at Shadow sternly. </p><p>" You better come back, ya know. " </p><p>" I know, I know. But I do have a quick question, is that the same hat that you wore when we first met? "</p><p>Ruby eyes stared with such intensity as Sonic could only smile in response. </p><p>" It's a special occasion, and knowing you, you probably want something that reminds you of home. " </p><p>Taking off his hat, Shadow looks down in slight shock before smiling. </p><p>" Thank you, Sonic. "</p><p>The ships whistle went off, signaling to the ebony he must go. Giving his friend and girlfriend a last hug, he makes his way towards the ship. The pink hedgehog buries her face into Sonic's dress shirt, sobbing profusely as Sonic waves off the ship. Usually, the blue hedgehog's heart would ache so badly it became unbearable. But...<br/>It seemed that admiration for Shadow and the memory of last night had made his heart heal. Emerald eyes started to tear up themselves as he wipes them away. He was glad he was able to have an intimate moment before the ebony left. </p><p>' Finally... I can see him leave and I'm finally at peace with it... '</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. When Sonic was There</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Aight, you can tell I was inspired off the Ghibli film ' When Marnie was there ' but that movie is good and it made me cry in a good way! Also, mostly based on Silver being the protagonist but it's still Sonadow. Also somewhat rewriting what happened near the end in '06.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a soft breeze that past by, the sky was a soft blue, and the clouds were puffy. Laying before it was the ruins of of that of a city, and sitting on when of the standing ancient giant. A hedgehog of silver, whose gloves, bracelets, and boots were showing of the future. The hedgehog swung his softly back and forward, as his yellow orbs stared into the sky, reminiscent of that of a friend who he recently lost.</p><p>A female purple cat, with powers of fire as she lets half a god into her soul. She did it to save their present, to save the people suffering in this time, to save her friend the silver hedgehog. She used an emerald to help take in the half of a god's soul into her. The hedgehog cried out, his quills swaying softly but there was a bright flash. Covering his face with his arms and closing his eyes, he waits until he peaks out, as he pulls his arms away from his face. There, just laid the emerald. The once red sky was now a soft blue, and the once blazing fire was no more.</p><p>Shaking his head, the hedgehog pulls himself away from the edge and stands up. The memory was painful for him. He lost his only friend in a flash like that. Moving his hand to the back of his quills, he pulls out the emerald.</p><p>" Blaze... "</p><p>He softly murmured her name. A single tear drop stained the emerald, in which it glowed softly before dimming again. The hedgehog never noticed as he puts away the emerald before running and jumps off the ruined building. Closing his eyes, he lets himself fall as gravity takes a hold. His two back quills and five forehead ones shook violently amongst the before turning a transparent turquoise and bounce softly. The hedgehog floated a few feet from the ground before floating upwards. Opening his eyes, the amber eyes held a slight blue color. As did the the markings on his bracelets, the ones on his wrist and cuff of his boots, and the ones on his palms.</p><p>Silver. That was his name. The hedgehog just floated there before flying off. Silver made a promise to Blaze, that once they took back their present, they would explore the world together. </p><p>" I promise you Blaze... "</p><p>He ever spoke so softly.</p><p>" I will explore the world for us... for you... "</p><p>And with that he started to travel. He could see the people, or survivors who hid away for so long coming out. There was grass that started to grow on the buildings, and it seemed from what he could see in the distances was a field of flowers. Smiling softly, he flies himself over to the fields and lands carefully, not to harm the flowers. He looks around as a breeze picked up, brushing his quills and the flowers. Silver thought it was so beautiful here...</p><p>" I always like it when the sun's out and the flowers and wind are living. "</p><p>Silver turns around, with a jerk as he jumps from the voice. There stood a blue hedgehog that definitely wasn't there a few moments ago. He was tense, it was shown through his shoulders being up and jagged. Amber scanned him, his quills too were being softly strung by wind, as he had 6 back quills. His form was relaxed as his gloved hands held a little black rose in them. Its thorns seemingly dodged the fingers as his shoes were a soft red, with white straps and a golden buckle. Silver's amber eyes soon met the mysterious hedgehog's emerald eyes. Somehow, just by looking, Silver lost all his tension as he relaxes. The blue hedgehog realizes the situation and gives an apologetic smile, his arm reaching the back of his head as he closes his eyes.</p><p>" Sorry, didn't mean to startle you. Just wanted to start some friendly conversation. "</p><p>The silver hedgehog hesitated whether he should respond or not, but it seemed as if this stranger was friendly enough.</p><p>" It's okay... I'm just not used to people trying to talk to me... I'm Silver, and how did you get here without me noticing? "</p><p>Curiosity filled amber eyes as the strange blue hedgehog gives a quiet chuckle before holding his hand out in a friendly gesture.</p><p>" I'm Sonic, and I'm the fastest thing alive! "</p><p>His attitude was somewhat cocky, but it was genuine, no deceiving that Silver could pick up with his flickering ears. So, with a smile, the hedgehog knew he could trust Sonic.</p><p>" Oh wow, really? "</p><p>The blue hedgehog nods, as the silver hedgehog hums as whistles. Sonic looks over to Silver as the younger hedgehog points to a nearby hill.</p><p>" Well then, I want to see this for myself. I want you to run over to that hill over there. "</p><p>Sonic smirks as he sets down the black rose down.</p><p>" How about a race? I saw you use your power earlier, I think that's pretty amazing. "</p><p>Silver blushed at Sonic's compliment before smiling. For the first time in a while, the silver hedgehog was genuinely happy. Maybe Blaze was watching over him and smiling upon seeing his new friend.</p><p>" You're on! "</p><p>And so, the two race to the nearby grassy hill. Exhausted, two laid on the ground together and acting as if they knew each other for years. Sonic's eyes were closed as Silver looked upon the clouds. He's never seen puffy white clouds before, this was new to his present. But he doesn't mind, after all, it was a nice change in scenery.</p><p>" You know, you're pretty cool, Sonic. "</p><p>Opening one eye, the blue hedgehog smiles at Silver.</p><p>" Yeah... I get that a lot but I think you're pretty cool too, Silvs. "</p><p>Sitting up, it somewhat startled Sonic as the younger one looks down upon the resting hedgehog.</p><p>" I know we just met and all, but I feel like I can tell you all my problems. "</p><p>Sonic sits up, as he looks over to the younger one and gently puts his gloved hand over Silver's marked one.</p><p>" Well? If you want to tell me your problems... you can always trust me. I honestly feel the same. "</p><p>Amber eyes met emerald ones before looking up to the sky.</p><p>" Sonic... Have you ever lost someone really important to you? Like a friend who sacrificed their life to save yours so you can live on and explore the world? "</p><p>Blinking, the blue hedgehog stared at Silver, not responding as his face was blank. That was before he joined in on looking up at the beautiful sky as the breeze started to pick up again.</p><p>" I never experienced it myself, but I do know someone who has. "</p><p>Silver looks over to Sonic, as he continues to speak.</p><p>" His best friend, his sister, the person he was supposed to help not be ill anymore had sacrificed her life so he could go to a planet she wanted to go to. To live on in her memory as he protected the planet. He was in a deep stasis sleeping for 50 years. And after he woke up, and retained his memories because he had amnesia, he realized that someone was already protecting the planet. Me. Now he's my acquaintance but he was my rival at one point. His name was Shadow, you kinda remind me of him except if he did talk about his problems. "</p><p>The blue hedgehog snickers as the silver one looked at him confusingly.</p><p>" Wait, if you were supposed to protect the world, then how come... "</p><p>Silver didn't have to finish his sentence when Sonic answered.</p><p>" I'm not sure. That gap in my memory is blank and I'm not sure why. "</p><p>The silver hedgehog looked away, understanding his situation.</p><p>" Your face is a lot like Shadow's... "</p><p>" You really like this Shadow guy, huh? "</p><p>Sonic blushed and chuckled, looking away.</p><p>" I guess you could say that... "</p><p>The two talked till sunset, when Sonic had to leave because he didn't want Tails (his adoptive little brother) to be worried about him. Watching him run off, Silver smiles as he gets up and starts making his way down hill. Sonic and Silver talked a lot about who they were, what they did, and what they wanted to be in the future. And so, from then on, Sonic and Silver always met on that same hill for months. The young hedgehog loved to tease about the blue hero's crush one this ' Shadow the hedgehog ' guy. Because Sonic's ears folded as he blushed like madly and hid his face. In truth, Silver loved Sonic platonically, and vice versa. Their friendship is what the telekinetic hedgehog would cherish forever, just like Blaze's. He also found out that Sonic too was an orphan, he didn't have parents and grew up alone too.</p><p>But one day, Sonic stopped showing up, and Silver sighed. He would wait and wait but weeks passed and the young hedgehog gave up. Frustrated, Silver kicked some flowers he picked before sitting down and pulling on his five quills. Sonic probably forgot about him already, maybe he was off marrying this Shadow guy. Sonic was Silver's only friend at this point, as his arms dropped. He really didn't notice that he was crying, but when he did he wiped his face. Standing up, there was no use to stand around for someone who wouldn't come around. Using his powers, he starts to make his way back to the ruined city before landing on a ruined ancient relic of the past. Something had caught his eyes though, and it was a black streak with red.</p><p>Shadow.</p><p>Sonic had explained what Shadow looked like with massive amounts of detail. Silver got overwhelmed at times but he didn't mind. Being curious, he used his powers and started to follow the streak. He made sure he didn't get seen by the streak as it stopped. It stopped, and it was just as he thought. It really was Shadow the hedgehog as he looked around the place. His eyes looked stunned, like he's seen the city in it's prime time. Silver continues to watch, as he tried to be silent as possible but Shadow looked behind him.</p><p>" I can feel your Chaos Energy. Come out whoever you are. "</p><p>Silver gulped and made his way out of his hiding place. He didn't know Shadow was that intimidating in person. From what Sonic had explained, he could be a little to somewhat intimidating but this is far from little to somewhat intimidating. His piercing gaze stared right into Silver's soul, as his glare could probably defeat an army of people.</p><p>" Who are you? "</p><p>" Silver the Hedgehog, and I should be asking the questions, Shadow the Hedgehog! "</p><p>The ebony tensed up as he stares, examining the silver hedgehog in front of him. </p><p>" I do have questions about you myself... go ahead and ask away. "</p><p>Silver swallows before sighing.</p><p>" Where did Sonic go? Do you know where he could be at the moment? "</p><p>He could see Shadow tense up, quickly turning his face away as he rolled his hands up into a fist. It was silent, tense, and the albino hedgehog had felt he had just committed a war crime. Shadow turns to him, Ruby red eyes filled with pain and misery, along with tears threatening to fall down.</p><p>" How do you know him? "</p><p>" I... uh... we visit each other on this hill... we had been for months now. He talks about you a lot. "</p><p>The ebony shakes his head and stares off to the distance on his right side.</p><p>" That's impossible. He's been dead for 200 years now. "</p><p>Sliver gasped, staring at the ebony in shock before shaking his head. The younger hedgehog points an accusing finger at the Ultimate Lifeform.</p><p>" That can't be! He tells me how much he crushes on you! And you're here- "</p><p>" Because I can't die naturally. And... "</p><p>Shadow became silent again. His heart was aching the more he talked about his deceased counterpart. He looks at his left hand before tenderly taking his right hand and removing the glove. Rubbing his ring finger, he reveals a golden ring, staring intensely into amber eyes.</p><p>" We had married... I can't believe... No, maybe he came back to see him. He never did get to properly meet him... nor did I. "</p><p>At this point, Silver was utterly confused, but he went over to Shadow. He goes to pat him on the back to comfort him, but the ebony's eyes widen, and suddenly he was being held by the wrist.</p><p>" Hey! What the hecc-! "</p><p>Shadow undoes the bracelet, which completely shocks the albino one. He could never take those off! Taking his glove off, ruby eyes scan his wrist before his eyes widen. Amber eyes followed where the ruby ones were staring at before noticing his strange birthmark. It was in a shape of an R, and Silver could never really explain it. Suddenly, he was embraced into a hug, which the albino was still confused about the whole situation.</p><p>" I can't believe it... I thought you died in the Doctor's old lab when Iblis came to be a 100 years. " </p><p>Amber's eyes stared confusingly before his eyes widened, remembering three important pieces of dialogue from Sonic.</p><p>
  <i>" Your face is a lot like Shadow's... "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>" Heh, sometimes it's like looking in a mirror with your determination and will to help people! "</i>
</p><p>
  <i>" I always wanted a beautiful baby boy... "</i>
</p><p>Beautiful baby boy... It all clicked for Silver. Tears well up in his eyes as he tightly hugs the ebony hedgehog.</p><p>" Dad... "</p><p>" Son... "</p><p>The albino hedgehog soon sobbed in realization that Sonic was his father who came to visit him for the last time. Ugly cries echoed through the city as the Ultimate Lifeform comforts his son.</p><p>3 weeks later</p><p>Silver was happily making breakfast in a very nice makeshift kitchen in the makeshift house. Humming happily, he heard grumbling from the living room and he rolled his eyes.</p><p>" I know, you want to tell me how I came to be and how happy my father was. Just go ahead and tell me. "</p><p>The ebony sips on his tea and speaks softly.</p><p>" Well, we asked his former nemesis, Dr. Robotnik, if he wanted to do one last project before he completely retired. He agreed, as he asked what he wanted to do for us. We asked to extract our DNA, and make a whole lifeform. I specifically asked if he could somehow get rid of the Black Arms DNA. He agreed once more. "</p><p>Silver sits down, tilting his head in slight confusion.</p><p>" I thought they were enemies. "</p><p>Shadow chuckles before continuing.</p><p>" They were both growing older, Robotnik was at the age where death was near him. So they gave up and began becoming acquaintances. Anyways, he told us it would take a very long time for you to form, as he didn't have the equipment his grandfather used on me. Besides, the machinery he had did frequent delays so there would be times we almost had heart attacks because we would think we would lose you. He told Sonic he might never see you breathe air for the first time. As much as he hated the idea of never properly seeing you, he accepted it. "</p><p>" But why though!? If he wanted a child so badly, couldn't he adopt? "</p><p>Shadow shook his head and looked at Silver.</p><p>" I suggested the same thing to him, but he told me it wouldn't have been the same. He wanted a biological baby, one with his DNA. When you were growing in the tube, he would visit every day, telling you stories and singing lullabies. He told you he would be there for you every day until he took his last breath. "</p><p>Amber eyes stared into his drink, not noticing the tears that started to form. All this time he thought his parents never loved him, but they did. Just one never got to see him.</p><p>" He brought me along, and I would watch him grow older, but still be the same goofy self he was when he was 15. We continued to visit, even after the doctor's death as he wrote in will that we took ownership of his lab. True to his word, I sat by my husband, your father until he died next to you. A week passed and I could tell you missed his voice, because you squirmed a lot in the tube for a whole month after his death. I never stopped visiting though, I only did when the lab was destroyed by Iblis and thought I had lost you. I remembered how horrible I felt, because I thought at the time I had lost the three most important people in my life. First, my best friend/sister, then my husband, and then you. "</p><p>Shadow looks over to see tears flowing out of Silver's eyes as he wipes them away softly.</p><p>" Hey, don't cry. We're back together now. "</p><p>" No, no... it's just... to think Sonic loved me enough to come back to me as a spirit. And during a depressing time in my life too.. "</p><p>The ebony looks out the window of their small house. He could only give a small smile.</p><p>" What can I say? Your father was a very loving person, and never gave up so easily. If he did, our relationship would've never existed and neither would you. "</p><p>Silver just looked at his dad before laying on his side, already exhausted even though it was still morning.</p><p>" Dad... could you sing me the lullaby father used to sing? "</p><p>Ruby eyes look down at his albino son, before giving him a pat on his head.</p><p>" Of course... Silver... "</p><p>As Shadow sang, from a distance, on a nearby hill, a blue hedgehog watched. His quills swaying in the wind. Emerald eyes closed as he smiles, slowly fading away.</p><p>" I love you both so much, Shadow, Silver... "</p><p>And then... it was like he never existed in the first place. It was a beautiful sunny day, and Silver was now living his best life.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Flower Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>𝔒𝔥, 𝔴𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔧𝔬𝔶, 𝔴𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔧𝔬𝔶! 𝔗𝔥𝔢 𝔣𝔩𝔬𝔴𝔢𝔯 𝔭𝔯𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔢, 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔣𝔩𝔬𝔴𝔢𝔯 𝔭𝔯𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔢! ℌ𝔢 𝔥𝔞𝔰 𝔟𝔯𝔬𝔲𝔤𝔥𝔱 𝔨𝔦𝔰𝔰𝔢𝔰 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔩𝔦𝔣𝔢 𝔱𝔬 𝔞𝔩𝔩 𝔬𝔣 𝔲𝔰! 𝔒𝔥, 𝔴𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔰𝔞𝔡𝔫𝔢𝔰𝔰, 𝔴𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔰𝔞𝔡𝔫𝔢𝔰𝔰. 𝔚𝔥𝔶 𝔪𝔲𝔰𝔱 𝔥𝔞𝔳𝔢 𝔡𝔦𝔢𝔡? 𝔖𝔲𝔠𝔥 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔱𝔥 𝔣𝔢𝔩𝔩 𝔦𝔫𝔱𝔬 𝔡𝔢𝔰𝔭𝔞𝔦𝔯. 𝔑𝔬𝔴 𝔦𝔱'𝔰 𝔟𝔢𝔢𝔫 100 𝔶𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔰, 𝔉𝔩𝔬𝔴𝔢𝔯 𝔭𝔯𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔢. 𝔚𝔦𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲, 𝔱𝔥𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔦𝔰 𝔬𝔫𝔩𝔶 𝔰𝔞𝔡𝔫𝔢𝔰𝔰.</p><p>Shadow read the poem. What a strange poem he was given at this festival. Spagonia was a nice place to go, and today there was a festival going on. The ebony just wanted to stay at home, but Rouge insisted on having him come along with her. He rolls his eyes at the memory on how she got him to come.</p><p>" Come on Shadow this will be fun! "</p><p>The ebony scoffs and turns around to face the bat who intruded into the kitchen.</p><p>" For the last time Rouge, I want to rest on my day off. "</p><p>He sips his coffee as she looks through her phone. Shadow just thought she was scrolling through social media. Oh, how wrong he was.</p><p>" Mmmm, I don't think you would want this picture of you cuddling this teddy bear going out~ "</p><p>He spits out his coffee as he blushes madly, turning around to see the phone with him sleeping with his teddy. He growls as he tries to swipe at the phone, growling but she flies upwards.</p><p>" I won't post it if you come~ "</p><p>With a defeated sigh, he hesitantly agrees. In which he flinched at her squeal.</p><p>He shudders at the thought. Putting the small poem in his quills, he goes to look around the festival. Apparently it was to celebrated the Flower Prince's death. The Flower Prince was a young hedgehog who tended to pick flowers and give them to orphans and heal the wounded. A lot of the old tale consisted of him suddenly coming out of nowhere and helping around the town. Because of this, he was dubbed the Flower Prince. But when he suddenly disappeared, never returning, everyone assumed he died. Shadow never understood the fable, even when he was told by Rouge, who liked it.</p><p>He never saw it as real, and hence why he has such a problem with it. Shadow saw it pointless but Rouge had fun nonetheless. The festival was soon ending, and it was time to go home. Shadow sighs in relief, finally he could go home from a long day at this somewhat boring festival. Looking around, he noticed he had lost Rouge. Of course he did, sighing he starts to look for the bat in the crowd. There were a lot of people and mobians, so many, too many in fact. Shadow's chest to restrict, his breathing starts to get heavier and faster. His hands started to shake, his vision started to blur. He hated crowds, he felt as if everyone was going to surround him. Rubbing his eyes, he just wanted to be at home, to be on the couch watching T.V. and relaxing. He suddenly felt something pushed against his face, something soft. Pulling his hands away, he notices it that it seems that someone was shoving lavender.</p><p>" S-Sorry, you were panicking, and lavender is known to make people calm. "</p><p>Shadow pushed down the flowers as he was about to make a snarky comment until he got a good look at the stranger. He was a blue hedgehog, with emerald eyes that sparkled with life. He had a black rose tucked behind his left ear. It seemed he had a peach muzzle, belly and arms. Shadow snaps out of his staring and clears his throat.</p><p>" Thanks... but I don't need help from you. "</p><p>The ebony could hear the other hedgehog shuffle his feet awkwardly. Looking back up, he could see he just frowns but after noticing Shadow, he gives an awkward smile.</p><p>" Sorry, I just... wanted to help out... I like helping people out, ya'know? "</p><p>Shadow sighs, he couldn't find Rouge and she had the keys to the house. That was also part of the blackmail she did. The blue hedgehog had a very prominent blush as he refuses to look at the Ultimate Lifeform in the eyes.</p><p>" My name's Sonic by the way... what's yours? "</p><p>His voice was quiet, so quiet to the point where if Shadow didn't have a heightened sense of hearing, he wouldn't have caught what Sonic had said. Ruby eyes looked away from the shy hedgehog's body, and to the ground.</p><p>" Shadow... So, why are you here? "</p><p>Sonic just smiles.</p><p>" Ah, I tend to visit the festival every year. It's a tradition I do, and one day I hope to find my true lover here... "</p><p>He had clasped his hands together and held it towards his chest, the lavender somewhat dangling as he closed his eyes as he spoke. He looked like an angel, but Shadow knew he wouldn't dare such a thing. The blue hedgehog snapped out of his fantasy with embarrassment covering every inch of his face. He gives a wide smile as he reaches his left arm to his back, scratching the back of his head.</p><p>" Sorry, I'm letting fantasy and reality mix again. "</p><p>The blue hedgehog chuckles, making Shadow sigh. He too mixed fantasy and reality together often. Like, wishing that Maria was still here, and was able to see the wonders of Earth like he was able to do. He snaps out of his thoughts again when Sonic sets down the bunch of lavenders on a stand. It was a flower stand, made for the festival it looked like.</p><p>" I also run the flower stand at the festival... So I'm not completely daydreaming while I'm here. "</p><p>" I see... So do you know the names of these flowers? "</p><p>Sonic looks at Shadow as if the ebony just ran his cat over with a car.</p><p>" Of course I do Shadow... I wouldn't run a flower stand if I didn't "</p><p>Shadow just growls at himself, what a stupid question to ask. He looks over the flowers that were present, before seeing some white ones that look like weird cups.</p><p>" What are these ones called? "</p><p>The blue hedgehog's eyes lit up as he skips happily over to Shadow's side.</p><p>" Oh? These ones? They're called Easter Lilies! Really pretty, aren't they? "</p><p>The ebony makes a small nod, before taking out his wallet. The blue hedgehog wasn't expecting that at all and got a little startled.</p><p>" Oh, no! You don't have to pay! All my flowers are free. Just grab them if you want them. "</p><p>" Are you sure? I can easily- "</p><p>" It's okay, trust me. "</p><p>Sonic smiles softly at him, giving a look that made the ebony's heart jump as heat made itself clear on his cheeks. Shadow sighs, putting his wallet away and picks up the flowers and smiles at the blue hedgehog. They talk for a bit, as Shadow takes out a cigarette pack and takes out a cigarette. Sonic only stares as he frowns.</p><p>" You know that's bad for you? "</p><p>Shadow hms as lits it. Sonic only sighs and leans back against his stand. The ebony growled a little to himself, it was almost midnight and the bat hadn't been seen anywhere. He takes out his phone and starts to text Rouge.</p><p>#1UltimateLifeform🤬: Where the hell are you???</p><p>He puts his phone away, leaving it on vibrate as he looks over to Sonic. He was admiring the stars. Looking up, he gives a sad smile before sighing, catching the blue hedgehog's attention.</p><p>" What's wrong Shadow? "</p><p>Shadow looks over to the flower hedgehog. He reminded the ebony so much of Maria, with his kind gestures and his mannerisms. Taking a deep breath in, it wouldn't hurt if he told Sonic about his past.</p><p>" I used to live among the stars, er, at least where I could see both the planet and the stars at the same time. "</p><p>" Really!? "</p><p>Sonic's eyes were sparkling at this point, he acted so much for a child for someone who is 15. Shadow chuckles at his childish nature as he continues.</p><p>" Yeah... I was created by a scientist named Gerald Robotnik. I was made to be the cure for this young 12 years old girl named Maria. Maria... she meant everything to me, after all, she just wanted to be here, but her disease kept her from being here. One day, the place we lived on, the ARK was raided by the government. In an attempt to save me, she had sealed me within a tube... but in the end, she was shot in front of me. I couldn't do anything to save her, as much as I wanted too. All I can do now is fulfill her last wish she told me right before she was killed... "</p><p>Sonic looked at Shadow with sincere sympathy, the poor Ultimate Lifeform had his best friend, basically his sister, murdered in front of him. Sonic took the black rose out from behind his ear and stared at it before looking back at the emotionless face of Shadow.</p><p>" I'm sorry for your loss Shadow... If it isn't intrusive... could I ask... what exactly was her last wish? "</p><p>The ebony stared at the blue flower boy before looking away, dulling the bud of his useless cigarette and throwing it away in a nearby trash can.</p><p>" Her last wish... was me to give the people of this world a chance... by protecting it. "</p><p>Sonic gives a small hm, as Shadow checks the time. 12:30 am. Making a small tch, he rolls his eyes as he sees he received a message from the bat.</p><p>JewelryThief💎: Oh fuck</p><p>JewelryThief💎: I forgot I brought you to the festival</p><p>JewelryThief💎: Imma hop into my car</p><p>JewelryThief💎: I'll be there around 12:45 hun</p><p>JewelryThief💎: Nvm I'll be there around 12:55 instead</p><p>JewelryThief💎: There's a hot red echidna on the sidewalk</p><p>Sighing in irritation, of course that bat would've forgotten and then ditch him for the echidna.</p><p>" Is everything okay, Shadow? "</p><p>" No, it's just my friend. Look, I'm going to be picked up by the same friend in 25 minutes, as a heads up. "</p><p>Sonic's expression turns sour, as he looks away sadly but then smiles. Looking Shadow in the eyes, he giggles making the Ultimate Lifeform confused.</p><p>" Gosh, this is the most fun I had in the longest time. I thank you Shadow, you're such an amazing person. I'm glad Maria saved you, she's probably smiling down upon you right now... "</p><p>Shadow stares at Sonic, who just smiles as he starts packing his stuff up as the ebony hedgehog helps him. What the blue hedgehog had said wrapped around the Ultimate Lifeform's head. </p><p>Would Maria really be smiling down upon him right now? After everything he's done? Looking over, watching Sonic delicately pack his flowers up. A thought suddenly popped into the ebony's head.</p><p>" Hey Sonic, do you know the story behind the festival? "</p><p>Sonic looks at Shadow, his expression unreadable before going into a confused look.</p><p>" Of course, about the Flower Prince. Do you not know of the story? "</p><p>The ebony dismissively shakes his hand.</p><p>" No, I know it alright. I just don't understand anything about it. "</p><p>" What do you mean? "</p><p>Sonic questions, not understanding what Shadow means. The striped hedgehog sighs and looks at the blue hedgehog.</p><p>" I just... don't understand how the whole town fell heads over heels for someone they didn't personally know. Like, I personally knew Maria, so I have a reason to miss her, to wish that she was still by my side... "</p><p>Giving a small hm, the blue hedgehog taps his foot slightly as he rubs his chin. His emerald eyes showed concentration before giving Shadow a soft look. His smiles are warm, comforting, and welcoming.</p><p>" I think it's because of his kind gesture. Just one small gesture can change someone's whole point of view of thinking. Everyone loved him because he helped change them for the better. "</p><p>Shadow stares at the blue flower boy before nodding. He looks over to Sonic again before smiling.</p><p>" Hey Sonic...? "</p><p>" Yeah Shadow? "</p><p>" Do you want to hang out tomorrow...? "</p><p>The blue hedgehog looked at him, the ebony waits in anticipation before the blue hedgehog gives him a reassuring smile.</p><p>" I would love to! I'm staying here for a week, as I tend to do when the festival comes around, before going home. What time would you like to schedule? And where should we go? "</p><p>Shadow clears his throat before pointing down the road, with a building in big bold letters stating ' Amy's lil' Bakery and Café '.</p><p>" I know the girl who runs it, and she makes the best food and drinks in this town. "</p><p>Sonic emeralds examine the place before nodding. His face was full of excitement and happiness, as if the blue hedgehog had never done this sort of thing.</p><p>" And we can meet at 11:30, sounds good? "</p><p>" Yes! I'm free the whole week too while I'm staying. I don't have any friends here so it's usually boring. "</p><p>His ears droop sadly as the ebony scans the area. If anyone saw what he was about to do next, his ego would be hurt. He goes over and hugs the blue hedgehog, which first surprised the hedgehog before he hugged back. It lasted for quite a bit until the sound of honking was heard, and an annoying roar of laughter came from behind him.</p><p>" Awww, you're finally warming up to people~ "</p><p>Rouge teased as the annoying echidna in the back seat kept wheezing and laughing.</p><p>" Shut it bat. "</p><p>He pulls away and looks at Sonic.</p><p>" We'll plan more dates tomorrow, okay. "</p><p>Sonic nodded happily, a big goofy grin was across his muzzle as he had a tint of pink across his cheeks. His tail wagged as he waves Shadow off from the car. Soft emerald eyes smiled at the car driving away.</p><p>" Maybe I have finally found my true love who could free me from this terrible curse... "</p><p>He sighs and packs his flowers away, his shoes looking strangely transparent in doing so.</p><p>" So, was that your new boyfriend. "</p><p>" We're not dating Rouge... not yet at least. "</p><p>She gasps. This was later in the night, as the bat had dropped Knuckles off at home and the two just got home themselves.</p><p>" You're planning to ask him out??? "</p><p>" After we get to know each other better and by the end of the week, yes. "</p><p>The albino bat squealed in excitement. Her high heeled boots clicked against the hardwood floor of their home and hugged the ebony. Shadow made an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. Pushing her away, he makes his way to the stairs.</p><p>" It's not something to get worked up over. "</p><p>Rouge gasped offendedly as she put a hand on her chest. Teal eyes glare at the ebony hedgehog in front of her.</p><p>" Yes it is! You barely interact with people, let alone fall in love, god damn it! This is something I should cherish because it's just showing how much you are growing from your trauma of getting too attached to people. "</p><p>She followed him up the stairs and down the hallway. Shadow opens his door, before turning around and leaning against his door frame.</p><p>" Rouge, look, this must be exciting for you, yes, but just let me get some rest first before I can argue my point. It's 1:30 in the morning and I am exhausted beyond belief. "</p><p>Blinking, she makes a small oh as she smiles.</p><p>" Why, of course. Get some rest for your date tomorrow honey. "</p><p>He sighs and goes into his room, shutting the door behind him. His eyes widen in realization he had left his Easter Lilies back at the flower stand.</p><p>" oh well... "</p><p>He mumbles under his breath as he brushes his teeth in his bathroom. Puts some pajamas on before getting into bed. He stares at the ceiling, Sonic's face and name not leaving his mind. Closing his eyes, he smiles.</p><p>For the very first time in forever, he was opening himself up to someone.</p><p>The blue hedgehog woke up as an alarm went off. Spooking him and making him fall out of his bed. He rubs his head and groans before peaking over the bed to see what the hotel's alarm clock says. It was 9:30, he basically had two hours to get ready and eat breakfast. Even though he was cursed to be a spirit, roaming the planet until it died or he finds true love, he could feel things such as pain. It maybe strange, but he gotten used to it, and it made him feel alive of course. But it only happened during this week, where his body seemed to look and feel physical. </p><p>It was horrible for Sonic, he didn't quite get why he was cursed. He was a knight's son, who was trying to get through life by selling flowers. His father was stingy with money and his mother worked at a brothel so she was shamed in public. He wanted a clean slate, that in which nobody knew him, but he had to deny the witch that day because she wanted poisonous flowers. And thus he pays the price, and in all honesty, he didn't regret it. Why would even a witch want to have something that could potentially kill them? Who knows.</p><p>Anyways, Sonic finishes getting dressed and checks the time again. 9:50 am, he still had time. Going over to his mini fridge, he takes out some milk and goes over to his bag to bring out a box of cereal. The blue hedgehog's mouth started to drool, he missed eating. Just like with the physical form and pain, it only came around once a year for a week during the festival. Food was a treat Sonic enjoyed and wished he wasn't cursed so he could have more of it. Pouring the milk into a ziplock bag with the cereal inside, he grabs a spoon and starts munching away.</p><p>After finishing, he sees that it's only 10:10, so he lays back and relaxes while watching tv. He checks the time until it becomes 11:15, which he had 15 minutes until their meetup. He packs his stuff into a bag before looking over to the flowers, Easter lilies on the desk. Right, Shadow had left his flowers after leaving and he didn't notice himself until it was too late. He picks up the flowers and leaves his hotel room for the day. Shutting the door nicely, he rushes downstairs and out the doors. He was so excited as he made his way down the street. Sonic spots the little bakery and café and makes his way over, making sure to cross the street safely. He may be dead, but that did not give him an excuse to be reckless.</p><p>Entering, he takes a seat and checks the time with a small clock on the wall. 11:25 am. Shadow should be showing up soon, as the hedgehog waited patiently at his booth. A waitress, who is a pink hedgehog with short quills, three bangs, jade eyes, and wearing what waitresses usually wore smiled at him. Emerald eyes saw her nametag, which read Amy as she began to speak.</p><p>" Hello! Can I take your order? "</p><p>" One moment please, I'm waiting for a friend. " </p><p>She excuses herself and makes her ways with other customers. The blue hedgehog checks the time once more. 11:30 am. The ebony should be here now.  The bell that signaled someone coming in caught Sonic's attention, and when his eyes landed on the person, he smiled happily. It was Shadow! And he wore a nice suit to their meetup. This made the azure hedgehog frown, he should've worn something nice like Shadow. The ebony makes his way over before sitting down across from the flower hedgehog. </p><p>" Hey Shadz! I decided to come here early, you don't mind that, right? "</p><p>Shadow shook his head. </p><p>" No, of course not. Say, are those the Easter Lilies that I happened to accidentally forget about. "</p><p>The blue hedgehog nodded, and gave the Ultimate Lifeform his flowers as the waitress came over. Her eyes scan Shadow, who go wide-eyed before smiling. </p><p>" Hey Shadow! Long time no see. I've noticed you have company. " </p><p>" Yes, I know, it's such a big deal that I'm getting out of my comfort zone and actually making friends who are not Rouge. "</p><p>Sonic watched as the two talked, learning that they were acquaintances for quite awhile now. Amy takes his order before she turns to the blue hedgehog. Sonic makes his order as the pink hedgehog makes her leave to the kitchen. The blue hedgehog twiddles with his fingers as Shadow looks at the table. It was the ebony who decided to break the awkward silence.</p><p>" So, what do you want to do for this week? I'll like to get to hang out with you before you leave. "</p><p>The blue hedgehog blushed as he thought about his next sentence.</p><p>" Oh, well, uh... you want to... go to the park tomorrow? I love the flowers there, so unique and different. So beautiful, ya know? "</p><p>Shadow nods, agreeing that they should go to the park. But he looked at Sonic and smiled, thinking he was pretty unique and... Ruby eyes look at his hands, blushing slightly at his mind. But the blue hedgehog was different, and it made Shadow somewhat happy.</p><p>" Yeah, 1:40 pm tomorrow? "</p><p>" Yes! That sounds good! "</p><p>Sonic continued to talk about flowers and why he liked them. Shadow listened to the blue hedgehog as Amy watched from afar. She smiles softly and carries out the drinks and food. She sets it in front of the two before backing off to let the ' love birds ' do their thing. She takes one last glance and smiles before going back to her work.</p><p>" I'm glad Shadow is taking his time to heal. "</p><p>The days go by, Shadow and Sonic get closer as they know more of each other. Shadow hadn't told Sonic about being a half alien creation and that he murdered his biological father. And Sonic hadn't told Shadow about him being cursed to death unless he found true love. It was the last day, and they decided to take a small trip to the beach to watch the sun set. Emerald eyes glanced at the ebony nervously, he had to ask the question, to see if his curse would be lifted. He genuinely loved Shadow, he was nice and soft once you got to him, even if he still acted very cold. The ebony had so much to talk about that he usually kept to his best friend Rouge. Sonic liked Rouge, she was friendly but he isn't here to talk about the bat.</p><p>He nudges Shadow's shoulders, catching Ruby eyes' attention as the blue one shakily inhales.</p><p>" Shadow... I have something to confess about... "</p><p>The ebony was silent for a moment before looking away.</p><p>" Me too... "</p><p>The two looked at each other, as Sonic blushed deeply.</p><p>" I... I'm glad I got to meet you... You made me so happy these past 7 days, and I just wanted to say... that... that... "</p><p>He was nervous, tripping over his words as a hand placed itself underneath his chin. They both stare into each other's eyes, and in that moment they knew what the other said. They lean in and kiss, Sonic's cursed finally breaking as the blue hedgehog wraps his arms around the ebony's neck. They were happy finally, and they were glad to have each other.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm sorry if Shadow acts a bit too OOC at the end there.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Porcelain Doll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Basically this AU is where Sonic is a Porcelain Doll and his owner is Shadow. This is their backstory on how they met. Also I don’t own this AU anymore and I made this before I gave it away</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <i>1860, Toy Store in downtown Station Square</i>
  </p>
</div>It was 11:34 pm, as an jackal in mid 70's hums softly. There in his hands, he was painting the face of a porcelain doll. The doll was a beautiful ocean blue hedgehog, with glassy eyes and soft features. His tan muzzle came out a little peachy, much to the dismay of the jackal. Nevertheless, the doll was perfect and small. Made for a child to love and care for. A smile graced the old mobian's face as he puts on the little suit for the doll and sets him on the shelf.<p>" My, my, what a beautiful thing. So soft and caring you must be. "</p><p>He mutters.</p><p>" I just hope someone who is willing to care and love for you comes. After all, most people are attracted to little porcelain girls. "</p><p>He pats the doll's head, a soft glow emitting from the hand to the doll. He turns off the lamps and heads upstairs to the bed. Glassy green eyes soon gone from lifeless glass to life-filled pupils. Porcelain ears flickered as tiny hands move. The little doll looks around, examining his environment before looking at the door.</p><p>" Where am I? Who am I? "</p><p>" You're in a Toy shop. And you're whoever you want to be. "</p><p>The blue hedgehog turns his head to the female swallow next to him. She too was a porcelain doll with an extravagant dress and hat.</p><p>" Whoever... I want to be? "</p><p>Her ice blue eyes stared into his as she nods.</p><p>" Yeah, or you can look at stitching in your clothes. It should have your name in it. "</p><p>She pulls her collar out a bit to reveal lovely stitching with the name ' Wave ' on it. The hedgehog pulls his collar out to reveal his name.</p><p>" Sonic. "</p><p>" Sonic? Nice name. It seems he's been working on you for awhile. "</p><p>Sonic looks at Wave, confused.</p><p>" The creator. He's what brings us to life and makes us. You're a toy. What we do is wait for a child to adopt us and we will be loved and taken care of. Sounds amazing, doesn't it? "</p><p>Sonic nodded. He liked the idea of being taken care of a child. It seemed like a lovely life. He talks to Wave for the whole night. Apparently, they were not suppose to be seen alive by anyone, even their creator. This confused Sonic, wouldn't the child love them more if they were alive? He asked Wave this and her answer was vague.</p><p>' They'll stop loving you once they do. '</p><p>He didn't understand what the swallow meant and just shrugged it off. Soon, the day became days, and then those days became weeks. And then those weeks become months, and lastly the months became years. Sonic saw many dolls go, including Wave herself. He was starting to get a little sad as his smile falter to a line. The owner spots this late one night on December 21st, 1869. </p><p>" Why the gloom look? Is it because you sat here for 9 years now? "</p><p>The jackal but his worn hand on the doll's cheek and rubs it. He looks at the dust on his hand before wiping away the rest.</p><p>" Dont worry, a special costumer is coming tomorrow. Maybe they will find interest in you? "</p><p>The old mobian smiles as he goes upstairs to rest for the night. Coming alive, Sonic hasn't noticed how dirty he became at all. He looks where the old jackal had walked and closed his eyes.</p><p>" Maybe I am just... unlikeable. "</p><p>A small tear come out of his eye. How was this possible? He didn't know, but all he could feel was a great sadness in him.</p><p>The day came and Sonic sat with a smile so to not make the old mobian worry. Just then, a family of three came in.</p><p>" Ah! The Robotniks! How may I assist you today? "</p><p>Sonic sat there, not caring for the conversation but for the boy who seemed to be staring at him. He was a little black hedgehog with red strips and eyes, and wore what every little boy wore these days. Maybe he was staring at the dolls next to him. He lets go of the young teenage girl's hand and walks up to the shelf. The porcelain started to feel nervous. Tiny hands reach over and pick up the doll careful and held him. The blue doll couldn't believe it! He was being held by someone. Ruby red eyes stared before turning around and going back to the girl.</p><p>" Maria! Maria! Can I get him?! Please, please, please?! Look how cute he is! "</p><p>He was held up as the young girl smiles.</p><p>" I can try to bargain with grandfather. "</p><p>" What is it, dear Maria. "</p><p>The jackal looks over and smiles softly.</p><p>" Ah. You have one of my finest masterpieces. Sadly no body had wanted him for 9 years now. It's a shame really. "</p><p>The ebony child looks down and frowns at Sonic, before looking at the older man.</p><p>" Gerald can we keep him??!! "</p><p>" Why, of course. I don't see why, and besides it's almost Christmas. So consider it an early present. "</p><p>The small stripped hedgehog squealed and held Sonic close, making Maria giggles. Gerald looks back at the owner.</p><p>" How much is it? "</p><p>" Well, he is quite costly but since he's been on shelf for so long, I would consider him free. "</p><p>" Your joking, right? It has to be in the hundreds. "</p><p>The old jackal just shook his head before turning his attention to the child.</p><p>" Now take good care of him. He likes a lot of love and care. And his name is Sonic, if you were wondering what his name was. "</p><p>The ebony child holds the doll in front of him and smiles.</p><p>" Hi Sonic, I'm Shadow. I'm going to love you forever! "</p><p>Shadow hugs Sonic softly, knowing he could break easily. The old man and young teenager smile at the hedgehog. Unknowing to them, a small tear falls down Sonic's cheek. Finally, he had someone to love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>